For you only
by Gwen1234
Summary: Female yugi finds out her best friend is the devil. Yami takes her to hell can Seto kaiba and Ishizu kaiba save there daughter?
1. Chapter 1

Yugi took in a deep breath. She and the others had just gotten back from the Pharaoh's Memory world. She looked around to see all her friends gasping. The Pharaoh, now identified as Yami, stood behind her with his usual emotionless expression. Yugi smiled at him.

"Well, you must really be happy now that we've figured out your name and everything." Yami gave Yugi a gentle smile and took the young one's hand in his own.

"Yes Yugi, I truly am." When Yugi turned away, Yami's smile turned from gentle into a sinister smirk. The girl went over to her friends to try and help them.

"Hey guys, are you okay?" Joey groaned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine … once my heart starts beatin' again …" Yugi giggled.

"That was so cool … Let's do that again!" Tristan yelled. The others all sighed. They had yet to notice that Seto Kaiba had been there since they came back.

"Have a nice trip, Dorks?" Joey, insulted as usual, stood up only to find that his legs were still a little wobbly.

"Ah, put a sock in it, ya freakishly tall … bully!" Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Ooh, nice one; did you come up with that all on your own?" Joey was about to come up with a witty comeback when he was interrupted by two groans. Everyone looked to the stairs to see not one … but both Bakuras.

"Uh oh …" Tea whispered. Yami stood there and just blinked with still no emotion in his eyes. Everyone was cautious as they stepped up to the unconscious Bakura. Joey picked up a stick and poked him a few times. There was no response for a while so Joey poked him again.

"Knock it off, Dimwit." Everyone was startled.

"Stay back!" The blonde idiot said. From his shadowy spot in the corner, Yami rolled his eyes. Bakura groaned as he got up,

"Relax … I can't hurt you … well, not anymore at least." Yugi cocked head.

"How come you have a physical form now?" Bakura shrugged.

"How the Hell should I know? Why don't you ask the Pharaoh over there? He's got one too!" The thief said as he went over to check on Ryou. The teenagers all turned around to see that he was right.

"How did this happen?" Yami, who now stood with his arms folded in a casual way, shrugged as well.

"Perhaps it is our … 'reward' for finally destroying the last evil of the world." Yami crossed his legs due to his lie, knowing for a fact that evil was not yet destroyed. Bakura exhaled in an annoyed manner.

"Perhaps it's our nah, nah, nah, nah, nah..." Bakura mocked "Oh come off it, Pharaoh! It's the Gods' way of punishing us! We're stranded here to live out our lives as idiot humans!" Yami just stared at him, not moving an inch.

"And what would I have to be punished for?"

"I have no idea!" Bakura more exclaimed then stated. "But it has to be something!" Yami's smirk became dark and evil.

"You're right. There is a reason why they would want to punish me and never see me again." Yugi looked over at her best friend.

"What to you mean, Yami?" Yami grabbed Yugi's wrist and gently pulled her to his own body, causing a bit of friction.

"What would you think, Little one?" He asked seductively. Yugi was getting nervous. She had never heard her dark friend speak in that manner before. she tried to scream, but Yami covered her mouth in a gentle, kiss. Yugi tried to scream, but was stopped by Yami's tongue in her mouth … and what was more strange was that Yami's tongue felt … forked. The others all gasped when Yami began to kiss Yugi. Seto growled at the sight

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Joey demanded. Each one of them looked shocked that the 18 year old as kissing the 16 year old. Yami finally pulled away, leaving Yugi shocked.

"I haven't had a kiss like that since I convinced Eve to eat from that damn forbidden tree." Saying this a little too loud caused Yugi's eyes to widen . The others had heard too.

"Oh my God …" Tristan said. Atem cringed at that name, "You're Lucifer!" This time, Yami glared at the boy.

"I don't really like people calling me 'Lucifer'; it's a slang term that the Christians made up for me."

"Wow, SO did not see that comin'!" Bakura said. Yugi was pulled away from 'the devil'. She did not know what to say.

"Y-you are, aren't you? Y-you're Satan?" Tea said, Yami smiled at Yugi, walking up to her.

"Oh, now don't be scared, Yugi. I would never hurt you." Then Yami stopped waiting for Yugi to come to him.

"I know you won't" Yugi starting walking to Yami, but Tea blocked the devils way but Satin used his dark magic to move tea out of the way.

"Now, now; you know my name is 'Yami'." Tea shook her head, causing a few tears to fall to the floor.

"N-no, t-the Yami I-I know w-wouldn't d-do this to us Tea said getting up Yami smirked again. "Tea stop before you get hurt" Yugi said

"The Atem you know … sold his soul for more power. My memories showed me what happened and what I truly am. I wanted more power from Egypt and a demon by the name of Satan offered me more power in exchange for my soul." Everyone listened with horror. How could they have befriended the devil? Then Yami continued. "With this extra power, I wreaked havoc on Egypt but there was one problem," He stopped his story and looked at his light, who gulped when those shining ruby eyes landed on him. "It was getting a bit too crowded. So I terminated the old Satan and became the new Source of Evil … that is until my priests found out about my black desires and locked me away in that damn puzzle, hoping that I would stay in it for all eternity." He gently caressed Yugi's face.

"So all this time, we thought it was Bakura who we needed to look out for when it was really you!" Yami smirked and nodded.

"Yeah." Kaiba stepped up.

"So now what, are you going to reclaim what you had back then?" Atem chuckled.

"No, Kaiba. What I had back then was Egypt. However, now I can go back to Hell and take my rightful Place as the Source of Evil."

"The Source of Evil?" Tea repeated.

"Also known as King of Hell. As long as I am around, there will always be evil in the world." Yugi just stud there not knowing what to do.

"Well … w-we'll stop you … j-just like every other e-evil freak we faced!" Tea said Yami slowly turned his head to look at Yugi. Yugi walked to Yami and he held her close to his body.

"You'll have to do that without Yugi he began to rub Yugi's soft cheek again. Yugi put her head on Yami's shoulder, she was not scared she knew Yami loved her and she loved him. He tilted the girl's head up so that Yugi was looking at him straight in the eye, "I have plans for you."

"I trust you, forever" Yami smiled and kissed the girl's forehead.

Then Yami's ruby eyes began to swirl, placing Yugi under a trance. Yugi's eyes began to droop and finally she could not hold them open any longer. She fell into a deep sleep. Yami held tighter Yugi as he slid the rest of the way down to the ground. He looked at the rest of the group, who were all too shocked to move. Yami's form had changed … a little. In his hair, his outfit had also changed he wore black leather pants, black shirt no sleeves and a black cape with the puzzle around his neck.

"Don't worry, I promise not to hurt her."

"Where are you taking her, Pharaoh?!" Bakura said.

"Ah, ah, ah, it's Source now. I'm taking her back home to Hell." Tea gasped.

" She won't survive there!"

"With me there, she will." Joey had had enough of this.

"Oh no you don't! Let her go!" Yami's eyes shown a brighter red as Joey was thrown harshly against the back wall. Tea, Tristan and Ryou went to make sure he was alright. His head was bleeding a bit, but other then that he would live.

"All I want is Yugi. You need not worry about her; she will be safe with me. Go on with your lives and forget about us." Kaiba was about to pounce on Yami just before the demonic pharaoh disappeared in a flash of fire. The tall brunette groaned.

"They're gone!" He looked over to see that the others were still comforting Joey.

"Well … he won't get away with this …" He tried to stand up, but he was too weak. Bakura sighed and crossed his arms.

"Oh, and just how ya gonna get to Hell, Twerp? Book a plane?"

"We'll find some way. We always do." Tristan responded. They all knew that they needed to get Yugi back from Yami. After all, without the little bundle of joy, everything just seemed so dull and grey. Someway, they would get Yugi back.

"Ay we will" Kaiba said

Since when do you care about Yugi? Everyone said looking at the CEO

"OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT HER YUGI'S MY DAUGHTER! SETO yelled at the gang, all of them gasped Joey fainted.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

When Yugi woke up, the first thing she noticed is that she felt warm and cold at the same time. She could hardly see anything as there was darkness all around her. As things started to come into focus, she noticed the ignited torches all over the room. "Yugi", Yugi turned to see Yami walking up to her. "how are you feeling?

"I'm ok what happened"

"You feel asleep, I had to do a few things to keep you safe, so no one will hurt you and take you from me" Yami said stroking Yugi hair.

(Yugi's pov)

"Yami can you promise me something?"

"Yes love, what is it"

"Can you promise me that I won't be taken away from you"

Yami now had a smile on his face, he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Yes I promise forever, No one is going to take you away from me"

Yami picked me up so I was in his lap, I laid my head on his chest.

'Yes he is buying my little plan, I have to save the real atem.

Me and Atem were talking before this all happened.

She looked down to see that she was not in her usual school uniform … she was wearing some sort of dress. She looked down and saw the dress was black, but she wore nothing to cover her feet.

Before Yugi could say anything Yami picked her up and walked to 2 doors

"Is he planning on, no he wouldn't I have to stop this"


	3. Chapter 3

'How am I going to get out of this one?' Yugi asked herself as she was carried into the Palace of Evil. Yami had taken the liberty of wrapping one of his arms around the girl's waist. Half to keep her still and half just so that she could be touching him. On the inside, Yugi was scared beyond reason. She did not want to be married, nor did she want to give her virginity away so easily. Her thoughts were interrupted as Yami spoke.

"Just think, Yugi; in a few hours we will never be apart from each other." Yugi sighed in frustration . Yami brought his cheek down to Yugi's and nuzzled it, purring in the process. "Now, now, there's no need to be frightened. I would never hurt you, Yugi." The teenager in Satan's arms gulped for the thousandth time. Finally, the two of them stopped at two very large doors. Two cloaked, faceless figures stood at each door holding a spear. Yami spoke to them in the demonic language and the figures opened the doors.

As soon as they were in, Yami laid Yugi down on a large, soft bed filled with a thick, red, silk comforter, lots of pillows and soft mattress. Yugi was getting a little nervous. She was running out of time. The Devil ran his hand on Yugi's stomach once again. "So soft …" Yugi nervously shook her head while tears fell from her eyes.

"Please don't …"

"You know it has to be done." Without another word, Atem pulled the dress off of Yugi's body, leaving her in nothing. Shy about her appearance, Yugi quickly hid her nakedness with the blanket. All Yami did was laugh evilly. "That will not work for long, Yugi. I'm going to see it, and you will love me for it." Yami gave her another kiss, this one being soft. "Now, don't you go anywhere; I'll be right back." The Devil sensually walked out of the room into an adjacent one.

"Yeah right … like I'm really gonna stay put." Yugi said to herself. She looked around to try and find the dress, but apparently, Yami took it with him. The teenager groaned in frustration. She would just have to be careful on her escape so she put on a black robe found in the bath room. Quietly, she tip-toed over to the door, making sure that Satan in the other room could not hear her. As she placed her hands on the handles, they sizzled a bit, causing Yugi to retract them in pain. "Ouch … now what am I going to do?" Yugi skittered back to the bed and took a few blankets. She put them around her hands and forced the heavy doors open. When she was done, the blankets were still smoking, but that was the least of Yugi's problems. " He thought he could keep me here with heat? He doesn't know me that well!" She said to herself victoriously.

Yami's Palace of Darkness was giant. Everywhere Yugi turned, there were demons and she had to hide so they would not see her body in the robe. "I have got to get out of here!" She ran as long as she could without any demons seeing her. Little did she know that eyes were following her, though she could not see them. Yugi ran and ran as fast as she could. It seemed as if the halls would go on forever. "Where is the door?!" Yugi came to a screeching halt as she looked outside one of the arches of the palace. People were screaming and being tortured in all kinds of ways. There were so many demons giving eternal punishments to those who have done wrong in their lives. Suddenly, Yugi knew where she was … Yami had taken her to Hell. As she watched the people suffer, she could almost feel their pain. The screaming was ringing in her ears, engraving themselves permanently into her mind. Even when she tried to cover them, the screaming would just not stop. Tears were falling down Yugi's face in rivers while she started to hyperventilate again. Unconsciously, the traumatized teenage girl began to back up when all of a sudden, a winged demon appeared in front of Yugi and roared in her face. Yugi screamed and tried to run the other way, but was surrounded by demons. This was how he was going to die … she just knew it. Yugi shivered uncontrollably. She clenched her eyes and teeth when a familiar voice broke through her fear.

"Now why did you have to leave when I clearly told you not to?" Yugi opened her eyes to see that it was Yami, almost naked exept he was just wearing his black kilt.

Meanwhile, up on Earth, Joey, Tristan, and Tea had told the Ishtars what had happened and what they heard from Seto Kaiba . About how Yami revealed that he was the Devil and took Yugi to Hell with him.

"Oh my …" Marik stood with his arms folded with a pissed look on his face.

"So, he's not the Pharaoh we thought he was …" Tea sighed.

"Well, maybe he was at one time, but when he got his memories back, his power lust returned."

"But what does that have to do with Yugi?" Joey asked. Tea looked at his with a serious face.

"You're kidding, right? You didn't see the way he kissed her?" Joey responded by rubbing his stomach with his hand, looking sick.

"Yeah … I saw that …"

"If what you are saying is true, then it seems to me that the Pharaoh - I mean … Lucifer, took Yugi so that they could … be together …" Marik explained.

"Where'd you come up with that conclusion?" Tristan asked. The elder Ishtar bowed his head.

"Awhile ago, I noticed the way the Pharaoh spoke about his host. He would speak with a loving nature and would stare into space as if he were thinking about her. I knew then that he really did love Little Yugi." Kaiba, who had been silent this whole time, could have sworn that he was going to throw up.

"Even if that's true, he's not going to stop just because he has Yugi. He's going to want to make sure he owns both worlds so that Yugi is constantly safe." Everyone looked at him with surprised expressions. "What? I heard him mumbling something about that a while ago." Silence was the answer for a few seconds.

"Wait, somehow, he was sealed inside of the puzzle … maybe that was why; to prevent Yami from getting even more powerful and turning the world into a second Hell." Marik nodded.

"I think you may be right, Tea." Tristan stood up.

"So how do we stop him and bring Yugi back home?"

"I am afraid that only six people know how to do that … and all of them have passed on."

"You mean the priests." Bakura stated more then asked. Marik nodded. Ryou, who had grown fond of his dark's newfound humanity, sighed into Bakura's shoulder.

"Then what do we do?' He asked. Bakura smirked.

"We bring those priests back."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted. Bakura was the only one smirking as he stood up.

"By using the Book of the Dead, we can bring back the departed spirits of the priests." Bakura continued to smirk. "It's that simple."

"Hey, I ain't conversatin' with no ghosts!" Joey exclaimed. Bakura walked up to him with a glint in his eye.

"Oh, and what do call the Pharaoh and me?" Joey stared at him and blinked, thinking of some kind of comeback.

"… Eh, I got nothin' …"

"Uh, there's just one flaw with your plan, Bakura: the Book of the Dead that we have on exhibit is only half of the Book, so it might be slightly useless." Marik said. Bakura just continued to smirk.

"Well then, we'll just have to go to plan 'B', won't we … Malik?" He said, looking at Marik as if he knew something that he did not.

"Why did you call me Malik'' when you know my name is Marik'?"

"In this life, perhaps, but in your previous life, you were High Priest Malik, holder of the Millennium ring and Healer of the Gods. You may not have all of Malik' memories, but you should be able to channel your past life long enough to resurrect the spirits of the other priests." Bakura explained. Marik hung his head.

"But … I …" he felt a rough on his shoulder. Marik was spun around fast to see a very mad and sad Ishizu "tell me it's not true, that the devil has taken my daughter" Ishizu said with tears coming to her eyes

"WHAT YOUR YUGI'S MOTHER" Joey yelled at the young woman

"Yes she is my daughter" Ishizu said her face still with tears

"Then y... You a.. And Kaiba are married" Joey said looking back and fourth at the CEO and ishizu

"yes we are" Seto and Ishizu said at the same time, Ishizu was still crying, Seto walked over to his wife and cupped her chin and moved her head so they were eye to eye "we'll fine her i promise, we will just don't lose hope" Seto said calmly he pulled his wife into a hug.

They turned to Marik again

"It may be the only way to save Yugi." Ishizu took a breath and smiled back at her older brother.

All Yugi could do was back up until her back hit the wall. Yami did not look angry, but the little one knew how well Yami could hide his true emotions. Yami smirked. "Relax, Yugi. I am not upset with you. Actually, I find this quite entertaining." He kept that eerie smile on his face.

"H-how did you know where I was?" Yami took Yugi's hand.

"This ring binds us together. It lets me see exactly where you are at all times. There is no place you can go that I can not see." That was creepy. Why had she tried to run away if Yami could just find her in a flash?

The Devil ran his fingers through Yugi's hair again, causing a shudder to run through the girl. Yugi closed her eyes. She could not help but enjoy the touch. Yami leaned in and gave Yugi a chaste kiss on the forehead, nose, both cheeks, and lips. Yugi enjoyed the kisses. They were soft and loving, something Yugi never thought she would see ever again. Yugi felt the warmth from Yami lift as she opened her eyes. When she did, she found that they were back in Yami's room. Yugi shot straight up, coming completely out of the trance that Yami had obviously put her in.

"How did we get back here?" Yami chuckled.

"Sweet One, did I not tell you? Here, I can be where ever I want." The Devil leaned in to give Yugi another kiss, but the girl looked away.

"W-why … why do you do this to me?"

"Yugi, please stop asking me the same question over and over again; it gives me a migraine. Yugi was beginning to get hysterical again.

"Then answer my question! Why did you bring me here? Why did you take me away from my home, my friends, and my family? Why, why?!"

"BECAUSE I DO NOT WANT TO LOSE YOU!" Yami's loud roar caused the dark palace to shake. Yugi looked at Yami, who had real emotion in his eyes, not the lust that was in them before.

"What do you mean you'll lose me?" Yami's breath was a bit labored. Though he was the Source of all evil, that did not mean that he was incapable of love.

"You really do not understand, do you?" Yugi continued to look at him with confusion in her eyes. Yami sighed and stole another small kiss from the girl. "You really are an angel, Yugi; a true angel. Even more … holy," he cringed at that word, "then any other god or angel in Heaven. No one on Earth can be as pure hearted as you are. You glow with innocence and purity at night when you sleep. How you can forgive anyone who does you wrong and how you look at the world from a positive side." Yugi never noticed those things about herself. she just wanted to be a good Sumerian and make others happy. Lost in Yami's words, Yugi did not even notice when the Devil's arms around her waist.

"But … that's just how I am. There are plenty of people like that in the world." Yami shook his head.

"Not like you. You accepted me although you were scared, you help people when it is not your business … and you freed me. To tell you the truth, when you first awakened me by merely touching the puzzle, I thought you would just be another soul for me to pollute, but when I saw you, I could feel the presence of not only light, but something I have not seen in thousands of years … peace." Yugi was even more confused now.

"What, Devil may care?" Said demon rolled his eyes.

"You know, I actually do."

"But … you're evil! If I'm really as … 'holy' as you say I am, then aren't you supposed to fear me?" Yami chuckled.

"I fear nothing, my Little Yugi. I am quite capable of love … but only for one person. Once I set my sights on that one person, I would never let them go. It was part of the deal that I made with the previous Devil. That one person that I would fall in love with would be my downfall. I never thought that I would meet that person; especially once I was trapped in the puzzle. But once you freed me and I saw you, I knew that you were the one … and I knew I had to make sure I would be with you for all eternity." Yugi gave Yami a i don't think so look but Yami just looked at her with an adoring smile.

"Yami, we could still be together on Earth." Once again, Yami shook his head, this time with a sad manner.

"That is not so, Yugi. You will grow older and have no use for me. And when you die, you would go to Heaven immediately with no question.

"How do you know? I could do something … something … unspeakable later in my life."

"That would never happen. Plus, I know that they were thinking of giving you Gabriel's job as High Archangel." Yugi's eyes widened and she shrugged .

"Really?" Yami looked at her with a stern face, making the look disappear.

"But I will not let that happen!" Yugi sighed. Yami pushed the girl back against the mattress of the bed and climbed on top of her. "You belong to me! And now that we are married, we will never be apart!" Yugi struggled.

"No, stop!" Yami leaned down and placed his lips on Yugi's forehead. "Stop, Stop! Stop … stop …s-stop …"

"Settle down, Yugi." Yugi could not resist the command. She instantly felt more relaxed. "Hush now … everything will be fine." Yami pressed his lips to Yugi's petal soft ones. Yugi felt so relaxed that she began to enjoy the treatment. The small teenager moaned, giving Yami the opportunity to put his forked tongue into her mouth. Yami's tongue felt all around her mouth. He spent an extra amount of time on the two sensitive places on the roof of her mouth, which caused Yugi to squirm. Soon he moved from the sweet vanilla mouth to feast on the soft, tender neck. The spot directly in the middle between Yugi's neck and jaw made her giggle when Yami bit down on it.

While the Devil's mouth was doing wonders on Yugi's face and neck, his hands ran up and down her sides. Yami could not get over how soft Yugi was. He loved that soft, milky skin. He just had to touch every inch of it. After leaving a nice clear love bite on Yugi's neck, Yami slowly made his way down to Yugi's collar bones. The girl giggled as these bones were licked and nipped as well.

"M-m …m-m …" She was trying to form words, but the pleasure was just too much for her young mind to comprehend. Their lower bodies were creating such wonderful friction. Sparks were flying everywhere.

"What's the matter, Little Gem? What are you trying to say?"

"M-m … m-more." Yami smiled.

"What was that?"

"M-more … I want … more." The Devil was all too happy to comply. Yami's hands went over his territory. Yami made sure his tongue touched every inch before he went lower. Yugi moaned even louder. Finally, Yami reached Yugi's navel; one of the most sensitive areas of the girls body. Yami used his forked tongue to lick all of Yugi's stomach. He gave it four kisses around the belly button before he dipped his tongue into it. Yugi giggled a little more and tried to move to the side when Yami stopped her. The Devil moved to the left side of Yugi's hip and began to suck as he did with her neck.

"How does that feel, Yugi?" Yugi's mind was far too clouded to form words, but she eventually found the strength.

"G-good …" Yami smiled again as he continued to lather Yugi's smooth skin with his saliva. Something clicked in Yami's mind. He could not believe he forgot to do this when he began savoring his light.

"Yugi, stay still for a second." Yugi was in too much pleasure to respond. The Devil placed his index finger on the girl's forehead and began to chant a spell. Once the chant stopped, he removed his finger.

"What did you do?" Yami smiled.

"I took away your pain. In place of any pain you may feel, it will be replaced by pleasure." Yugi's half-lidded eyes held a look of confusion. "Do not worry. You will understand very soon." Yami said with a wink.

'This was going to be a long night'

(Yugi's pov)

I woke up but I didn't open my eyes, I didn't even know I fell asleep or that Yami made love to me, oh well. Yami was holding me in his arms he was stroking my hair. I yawned "Yugi, baby? He said trying to get me to move I didn't want to scare him.

(No ones pov)

Yami looked at his mate with concern, Yugi hadn't moved for 2 hours and Yami was worried. Yami felt Yugi move closer to his body. He held his aibou closer to his body. He breathed a sigh of relief, that Yugi was alright, Yami moved closer to yugi's face so they were close. He licked her cheek making Yugi giggle.

"Hey, get away her, ta sick psycho!" Joey called out. Yami looked up, with a growl, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Do you mind? I am trying to comfort my wife here!"

"That's not gonna happen!" Tristan said. He and Joey were about to go rescue Yugi when a bunch of demons came in and stopped them.

"I am afraid you are too late!" Yami said and tightened his grip on Yugi, who mound as her husband held her tighter as this happened. Yami quickly put Yugi on the bed kissing her forehead and pulled the blankets over her. He began to walk up to Joey, Tea, Tristan and Kaiba.

"I thought I told you to just forget about us!" Suddenly, there were five spirits who blocked his way. He remembered each one. They were his priests from Egypt, the traitors who had imprisoned him. Each one had a look on their faces as if they were determined to stop him.

"Well, it's a reunion."

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Yami smirked as he walked towards the crowd in the room. He looked at each and every one of his priests. They were all there … all except one. Yami folded his arms.

"So … did you all come here to imprison me again?"

"We came here to retrieve the girl." Priest Seto said. Yami laughed evilly.

"Sorry, but that is simply impossible." Joey could not take anymore and wanted to get his two cents worth.

"Listen ya evil son of a bitch!" Yami raised a brow in an amusing way as the blonde yelled at him. "If you don't let Yugi go this second, you're gonna wish ya stayed in that puzzle!"

"That makes no sense at all." Suddenly there came a stirring from the bed. Yami went to go make sure Yugi stayed asleep. He did not want the girl getting any ideas about going back to earth. Even though he knew she didn't want to, Yami was just being protective of Yugi.

"Yami …" Yugi tried to sit up, but she was stopped by Atem, who put a hand on the girl's shoulder to push her back onto the mattress.

"Everything is fine, Yugi." Yami rubbed Yugi's back, lulling her to sleep once again.

"Yugi!" Tea shouted, hoping that she would hear her. When the sleepy-eyed girl did not respond, her friends all began to shout to her. Yugi did not hear her voice because of the sleep spell that Atem was silently putting his light under at the time, but she did hear some kind of buzzing sound.

"Yami … wha …."

"Shh … sleep …" Yugi's eyes were getting very, very heavy. Her friends kept calling out to her, but she did not hear.

"Yugi!"

"Yugi!"

"Yugi!" The girl could hear some kind of buzzing, but could not determine what it was. Atem smirked. He conjured up Yugi's baby blanket, the one she could never sleep without, and gave it to her to snuggle with.

"Here, Yugi; you take this and go to sleep." Yugi took the small blanket and peacefully drifted into a deep sleep. Once that was over with, Yami smirked, showing off his sharp fangs. "I'm afraid Yugi will not be leaving any time soon. We are married now and we need to be together." Yugi's friends were all taken back.

"MARRIED?!" Yami laughed evilly and raised his left hand.

"Yes. This ring binds us together and is a symbol of our love."

"So … you plan to throw that girl away"

"Oh, of course not. I am in love with Yugi."

"How can the Devil love?" Yami snickered again.

"It is possible." He walked back to his bed and lay down next to Yugi. Joey was about to rip him apart when a demon stopped him. Yami smirked as he became comfortable. "You are all lucky that I am going to let you go back to Earth … except for you five; you all brought yourselves here, and now I get to have your souls tortured for all eternity." The friends all gasped. But for some reason, the priests did not seem very surprised or upset at all. Actually, they were very calm.

"That's not fair, Pharaoh … I mean Lucifer!" Tea exclaimed. Yami smirked.

"Any soul present in my domain is mine to do with as I please." The Devil snapped his fingers and the spirits were gone.

"They were supposed to seal him away again!" Atem smirked again as he looked at the living teenagers.

"My servant will escort you out. And this time … I expect never to see you again." He answered with a hiss in his voice. In a few seconds, a figure appeared. The figure turned out to be the Dark Magician … with a miserable look on his face. Atem smirked as he lay in his bed, stroking the sleeping Yugi's hair. "Mahad, escort these children to the world of the living. The Dark Magician nodded.

'Yes, Master.' The Devil's magical servant surrounded the friends in a purple glow and then

before They were gone Seto Kaiba yelled "I LOVE YOU YUGI I WILL SAVE YOU"

then were all gone. Yami sighed and looked at the sleeping girl, Then Yami smiled. He did not snicker, but smiled.

"No one shall take you from me, I'll protect you forever, I promise"

The devil rubbed Yugi's back watching her sleep.

In a flash, the friends were all back on Earth, moaning and groaning. "Damn it! We were so close … so close!" Joey said, hanging his head. Tea began to cry.

"How are we gonna get to her now? Not to mention that the priests are now being tortured and it's all our fault!" Tristan yelled. Joey lifted his head.

"Dude, you are such a drama queen." Just then, the Dark Magician floated before them.

'Relax, Children; I am not your enemy.' The Dark Magician did not move his lips, but spoke through telepathy.

"How can we trust ya? Ya work for the Devil!" Mahad lowered his head.

'I have no choice; I have sworn my loyalty to him. That was before he had been consumed by a blood lust for power. However, even after he became the Source of Evil, he kept me of my promise … and enslaved me.' Mahad raised his sleeve and revealed a glowing black bracelet that clung tightly to his wrist. Tea gasped.

"You're being held against your will …" Mahad nodded.

'Yes, he did not want to lose a servant, so when he fell, he took me along with him.' He trailed off for a second. 'I am concerned for the Little mistress well being. In ancient times, when Pharaoh Yami became attached to something, he was very possessive of it. I believe he will start to treat the Little mistress as his mate and will do anything to protect her, he my even kill all of you, if Yami things you are a treat." Just then, a though came to Joey's mind.

"You don't think he'd do the same thing to Yugi you know hurt her"

'Of course not, I have seen the way the Master looks at the Little mistress and the way they speak to each other.' The friends all looked at each other. Kaiba sighed.

"Well, there's nothing more we can do, but perhaps you can." Tea nodded.

"Kaiba's right. Please make sure that he doesn't hurt Yugi … please …" She pleaded with tears in her eye. Mahad nodded.

'I shall protect the Little mistress as much as I can … even if it be from the Master himself.' He meant every word of his promise. He cared very much for his Little mistress.

"What about the priests?"

'My old friends are experienced and can handle themselves for now, but the Little mistress's mentality is in danger. Her type can not survive in that place for long.' Joey cocked his head.

"Her type? What do you mean her type?"

'You would not understand if I told you. Be brave. I will give you updates on how the Little mistress is doing. One day, we will rescue her from that place.'

"But how?" Tristan asked. Mahad smiled.

'I have faith in the Little mistress. She has ways that even she is not aware of. Until she is, I will protect her... I promise you. Now you must go.' He did not give the friends a chance to object. He watched as the friends walked away, sadly. They missed their friend terribly. They did not deserve to lose the best friend they ever had, and Yugi did not deserve to be kidnapped. Mahad sighed as he made his way back down to Hell.

Yugi felt so content at the moment. She was so warm … so comfortable. She did not want to awaken. Suddenly, there was something sucking on her neck, tickling her in the process. She giggled. "That tickles …" Slowly, she turned onto her back, opening her eyes. When she did, she was shocked to find two ruby eyes staring at her in the face. Atem lay above her. "YAMI!" She exclaimed in shock. The smile that the Devil gave his new wife was not meant to give Yugi the creeps, but it did anyway. Seeing those sharp fangs and sharp bloody eyes sent chills down her thin spine.

"Good Morning, Beautiful. Did you sleep well?" Yugi looked around her.

"where are we?" Atem cocked his head.

"Do you not remember last night?" Yugi looked at him in wonder. Then suddenly … it came to her. The night before … the feelings, the heat, and the passion … Yugi's eyes doubled in size.

"Oh no … how could I …" She sat up, not facing Atem, clutching the comforter to her. Atem smiled and nibbled on Yugi's neck again. The girl clenched when he began, but soon relaxed. Her mind slowly began to fog as it did the previous night, Yugi loved this but she got scared. "No! Stop that!" She stood up as fast as she could, taking a blanket with her. Atem smiled

"Now, now; do not be like that, Yugi."

Yami smiled at yugi, that seemed to comfort her.

"Please I want to go home" Yugi said tears coming to her eyes.

Yami stood up and walked over to his wife slowly. When he reached the small girl, he gently lowered the blanket off of Yugi's shoulders and kissed her fully on the lips.

"You are home." He whispered. Yugi could feel that Yami was trying to comfort her, Yugi didn't know what to do. "Do not resist, Yugi. I own you now that we are married." Yugi wanted nothing more then to finish what she started. The Devil's claimed ownership of her was hard to get used to but she was beginning to feel like she belonged here, with her husband. Yugi's legs were weak to even stand up any longer.

"I …" A finger found its way to her lips, silencing her in the process.

"Hush now, I know what's best for you. The Devil said , picking up Yugi and brought her back to the small one's destination. Yugi could do nothing but obey. She put her head on Yami's chest which made him smile again. Husband and wife made it back over to the bed and Yami laid down, Yugi cuddled next to him and half sleep from laying on the soft mattress. Yami could only smile at her and began to play with her hair. He stared at Yugi for a long time before he started to twirl Yugi's hair in his fingers and lick the girl's cheeks and neck with his tongue. Yugi's eyes began to fill with tears. She loved that yami was so careful with her, Yugi loved the way Yami loved on her, the previous night, her mind was still too innocent to completely comprehend what was going on. "What's the matter, Yugi? .

"You lied and betrayed me"

"What do you mean I betrayed you?" Yugi sat up, still clinging the blanket to her.

"We fought evil together for more then a year … and now you turn out to be the Source of all evil … all that time we've spent together … was a lie …" Yami sat up.

"If it makes you feel any better, I had no idea what I was until I regained my memories. So … in a way, it wasn't a lie." He leaned in for a kiss, but Yugi pulled away.

"Stop that! I wanna go home, Yami … now!" Yami was getting fed up with being told that.

"Yugi listen to me, I already told you … you are home."

"Stop saying that!. I want to go home no- AH! AHH!" The girl fell to her knees. There was the most painful ringing in her head. She glanced up to see Yami lying on the bed while leaning on his elbow with his legs crossed and eyes glowing. "What … are … you … doing … to … me …?" Yami's face held no emotion. All he did was stare.

"Teaching you a lesson." Yugi knew this would happen, "ok I have to play along, just to keep him happy"

"Stop … please …" The Devil just blinked. Finally, the ringing did stop. Yugi stayed on her hands and knees, taking in deep breaths. Suddenly, Yami's hands moved to her chin. The tip of Yami's finger forced Yugi's chin upwards so that the small, defenseless girl was staring the sadistic straight in the eye.

"Let me make this perfectly clear, Yugi" . His arms pulled Yugi back to the bed, right in his lap. Then he released Yugi and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I own you. You belong to me. There is no going back now. Just accept it." Yugi tried to move, but Atem's arms held the girl in place. Then he put yugi on the bed while the tip of Yamis finger caressed her inner thighs, causing her to gasp. "You live here now."

"You can't own me."

"Of course I can. You were mine the moment you found the puzzle." He shrugged with a smirk. "We only made it official by drinking each other's blood." Yugi was hardly listening.

"No, I... Yugi was cut off

Yami threw his head back and laughed. Not really evilly, but the sound did have an evil touch to it.

"Ah ha, ha … As much as I would like to continue this little golden time we have together, I have souls that I need to punish." His finger released the small body in front of him. Yugi lay back on the bed, emitting a 'whoop!' sound when she landed on the plush m mattress. Yami laughed as he stood up and went to go get dressed. Yugi was still battling her way through the blankets and sheets to find her way to the pillows. She finally made it by the time Yami game out. He wore a black kilt with a black belt and a long black cape , wrist covers , and deep black boots,. In his hand was the traditional trident. It was fancy and flashed with intense heat. Yugi hated her new outfit. It was a constant reminder that she was bound to the Devil for all eternity. It was a black dress and red shoes to cover her feet

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, you can stay here and get some rest." Yugi cocked her head.

"Can't I go walking around? I mean you can tell where I am all the time, so can't I just take a walk if I promise to behave?" Yami smiled. He knew Yugi always kept her word and if she could not, then he felt as if the world would come to an end. It was part of the pure goodness of her and that is what attracted him to the angelic girl most.

"Sorry, Yugi; I refuse to let anyone by myself see your beauty." Yugi cringed.

"But …"

"No buts! You will stay here until I return!" Atem commanded , causing Yugi to flinch. "Yugi, please do not be frightened." Yami leaned over her. "When I get back, we will have an enormous feast celebrating our union; I promise." Yugi cringed again, not wanting to think about what, or more specifically, who, would be in that food. Yami gave her a kiss on the head.

"I will be back as soon as I can. I have some old friends I have to … check up on." Yugi cocked her head.

"Who?" The Devil smiled.

"Do not worry about it. Just stay here and relax." And with that, he departed. Yugi sighed. Who knew how long it would be before Yami would be back. She walked over to the window, expecting to see people being tortured again, but she saw … nothing. Apparently, Yami's palace was very high. She was in a tower at least thirty stories in the air. The sky was an orangeish-redish color. There were some dragon-like demons flying around in the sky, but Yugi could not see any of the people that she saw the other day. She sighed again and leaned on the window sill. So, this was her new life … could she ever get used to it? A tear ran down her cheek. She was Yami's wife. "No I have to play along, Yami trusted me ill keep it that way for now.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Yugi felt tears come to her eyes. "Why me …?" SHe asked herself. She wanted to go home; to her real home. The poor girl missed her friends and her grandfather. But most of all, she missed her daddy and Atem.. the real atem. The Atem that would comfort her when she was sad or scared; the Atem that would chat with her at night about how her day went; the Atem that she loved ever since the first time they were separated. This person was not the person she calls 'Yami'. It was something else.

She hated the fact that she had to stay in that stuffy room with nothing to wear but a few dresses and her birthday dress. Getting a little chill, the girl made her way back toward the bed. She wrapped herself up in the thick comforter and lay down to fall asleep once again. At least Yami had enough humanity in himself to let Yugi have her most prized possession with him. Her eyes began to droop. The warmth of the bed that she was laying in was so soothing to her. Before she fell into dreamland, she mumbled something to herself.

"Someone please help me …" Slowly, Yugi closed her heavy eyes and fell into a very deep sleep.

I have to finish continue my mission

(Authors note: Yugi's mission and who she needs to find will be told later)

In a clear, white world much different from the world Yugi had been held captive in, a group of wise-looking figures, cloaked in white, gathered together. Three of them had golden outlining. One of the three wore a silver cloak, glittering in the light. These white figures were in no way oblivious to Yugi's loneliness and pain.

A floating image of the unhappy, sleeping girl appeared in the middle of the room. The wise-looking figures in white formed a circle around the image. Slowly, the image faded away.

"She is the Pure One." One of the figures said.

"How can you be certain?" Another asked.

"Her aura feels strong … and pure." For a second, there was silence.

"We must protect her and bring her here." This started to cause a commotion among the wise figures.

"No! It is forbidden to bring a mortal here!"

"But we must take her away from the Source before it corrupts the girl even further!"

"We must!"

"It can not be done!"

"SILENCE!" Just as the silver-cloaked figure spoke, silence filled the room. He raised his head. "You are correct; it is forbidden to bring a mortal to this world; however, I believe we can make an exception." The image of a sleeping Yugi appeared again. The silver-cloaked figure smiled. "This girl is the embodiment of all that is pure and holy. The child's destiny is to help us de-throne the Source once and for all." The others seemed to agree with the words of this wise one. "We must protect this small prophet. It is Her will." The others all nodded in agreement.

"What is your plan?" The silver-cloaked figure smiled again.

"Bring her here." The others all nodded.

Later that day, Yugi awoke. Or, at least she believed it to be the same day. There really was no concept of time in Hell. But she awoke by something stroking her cheek. Yugi moaned; she loved having her cheek rubbed. She opened her eyes to see Atem smirking at her.

"Have a nice sleep, Little Gem?" Yugi just blinked in response.

"What were you doing before I woke up?" Yami chuckled.

"Just sitting here, watching you sleep for a while." Yugi's eyes widened for a second.

"Okay … that's not creepy …" She said with a tremble in her voice. Yami smiled again. He picked up Yugi, He moved the girl in his lap and began to nuzzle and pet her Yugi sighed and reached for her neck. She found a collar laying around it. "What's this?" Yami looked to see what Yugi was talking about.

"Just some jewelry for you." Yugi tried to pull it off. "Don't bother, Little Gem. Only I can take that off of you."

"You mean this is a collar?!" Yami shrugged.

"I prefer not to call it that, but yes." Yugi sighed in frustration. Yami was willing to do anything to keep Yugi as his own. SHe sighed again as Yami continued to pet her like a real pet.

"Don't you ever get tired of touching me?" Yami gave Yugi a kiss on the neck and inhaled her scent.

"Tired of you? Never!" Yugi tried to get up. "Ah, ah, ah; did you forget about our dinner?" Yugi's face turned green.

"I'm really not hungry right now …"

"Oh, come now." He took the girl's hand and led her to a table on the floor with pillows surrounding it. As Yugi looked at it, she gasped at all the food she saw. There were so many fresh fruits, vegetables, and other things. There were many different kinds of pastas, both red and white sauced, garlic bread, a full turkey, fruit salads, pies, cakes, chicken, and to top it all off, there were chocolates in the middle of the table. When Atem said a 'feast', he meant it! Yugi looked at the food and her mouth began to water. She did not realize how hungry she was until Yami had shown her that food. Said Devil began to knead Yugi's shoulders for a second. "Dig in, Little Gem." The small girl did not have to be told twice. The delicious scents that filled her nose were almost too much to bear. She sat down on one of the pillows and began to fill her plate with almost anything she could find … except the meat; Yugi was a vegetarian. She took three scoops of fruit, samples all the steamed vegetables, three scoops of pasta, and of course, the desserts.

The small girl made moaning sounds of satisfaction as she ate. Atem smiled and sipped some wine as he watched his small lover fill her smaller belly. "Thwwhoww." The Devil almost chocked on his wine as he chuckled.

"Yugi, swallow and then start talking." He could not believe how innocent this girl truly was. It was amazing. Yugi swallowed her mouth-full of food and let out a small burp.

"'Scuse me. I said this is really good!" Atem took a piece of turkey leg for himself.

"Only the best for you, Little Gem." Yugi still felt a little unnerved by being called that, but she was getting used to it. Hell, if Atem fed her like this every day, he could call her"little birdy" for all she cared. Yugi shrugged as she took another helping of pasta.

Yami watched Yugi eat. After getting at least something in his stomach, he began to use more manners. He watched as the girl brought each and every bite of food to her mouth. The way she would bite into a steamed carrot and chew it, and the way she would slurp up the pasta noodles. Everything Yugi did was absolutely enticing to the Devil. He would never let this little treasure out of his sight.

"Take it easy, Yugi; or else you're going to eat yourself up." Yugi cut up another carrot and stuffed it into her mouth.

"I can't help it; this food is sooooo good!" Yami chuckled. As Yugi was continuing to enjoy her meal, she felt Yami's hand rubbing her back

"Why can't you stop touching me?!" Yugi asked

"Because you are simply too irresistible, Little Gem." Yugi looked to see Yami's arms wrap around her waist. It began to feel as if Yugi would never have real privacy ever again.

"Please … stop …" Yami moved closer his little lover. The Devil brought his mouth close to Yugi's ear and licked it. Yugi literally tensed up and gasped at that slimy feeling.

"I simply can not have enough of you, Yugi." He whispered in the shocked girl's ear. Yugi bit her lip to keep from moaning. She was always surprised when Atem did this kind of stuff. A small squeak escaped her mouth, causing the sadistic Devil to chuckle, which tickled Yugi's ear. Just when Yugi thought she would not be able to take any more, Mahad appeared in mid-air and cleared his throat to gain their attention. Yami groaned in annoyance.

"What?!" He asked in a clearly pissed off voice. Yugi noticed that Mahad flinched ever so slightly when the dark one yelled.

'Master, there is a crisis on the outside that needs your attention.' Mahad spoke telepathically. Yami slapped his hand to his face.

"Can't you see that I'm busy?!" Mahad bowed.

'Forgive me, Master … but this is something that really needs your attention.' Yami groaned and stood up. He looked down to see Yugi blushing. Wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist, he picked the girl up and brought her to eye level. The Devil stood there with a serious look on his face. while Yugi was being held in Mid air by Yami's arms.

"I have to go for a few minutes; be a good girl and stay here until I get back." Yami brought Yugi to his chest and embraced her and he purred. Yugi returned the embrace. " i love you Yami" yugi said looking at Yami in the eye

The devil smiled and kissed his lover " I love you for all eternity little one" Yami said

putting Yugi on the bed and walked out of the room, Yugi know she had something to look forward to when Yami came back. Mahad's mouth formed a very faint smirk. There was a reason why he needed to get the Master away from the Little Mistress. After he was gone, the girl sighed, which gained Mahad's attention.

'Little Mistress, is something bothering you?' He asked. Yugi looked up at her magical friend with tear-filled eyes.

"Dark Magician, I feel really lonely … I miss my friends and family …but I know that if I try to leave, Yami will just bring me back. Even worse, he may kill my friends!" Yugi held her head in her hands.

'There is a reason for that.' Yugi looked up.

"What is it?" Knowing he had said too much, Mahad quickly tried to change the subject.

'You should get some rest, Little Mistress. It is for your own good.' Yugi smiled sadly.

"Dark Magician, please don't call me 'Little Mistress' call me 'Yugi'; I want to be your friend, not your mistress" At this, the floating magician smiled.

'Then you may address me as 'Mahad'.' Yugi smiled and nodded. Suddenly, a white light filled the room and three figures cloaked in white appeared. Yugi had to shield her eyes away from the light. It was so bright, and so warm. It felt … soothing. Mahad made no move at all, not even a flinch. Yugi, on the other hand, was a little surprised.

"Who are you?"

"You shall find out soon, Little One." A voice replied. The voice was soft and had an echoing tone behind it. As Yugi moved her arm away from her eyes so that she could see, she gasped.

On the outside of the Palace of Darkness, Yami gasped at what he saw. It was a whole courtyard full of defeated demons. Some of the corpses were smoking, and some were torn into pieces. However, all these demons were still alive. They were all groaning. Yami's fury boosted to 'kill' mode. Whoever had done this would pay for trespassing into his house!

Suddenly, something caught his eye. On the ground was something that had a bluish-white color, and it was glowing as well. The Devil bent on one knee and ran his fingers through the substance. He brought it to his nose and took in a deep sniff. Widening his eyes, he gasped. "Oh no!" In a flash of fire, he disappeared and reappeared in his chambers; however, there was only one occupant in the room. Yami looked around. He looked in the wash room, in the closet, in the other adjacent rooms, but Little Yugi was nowhere to be found. "Where is she?" He asked with a growl in his voice. Mahad just shrugged his shoulders.

'They took him.' Like a puzzle, everything fell into place. Mahad had tricked him into leaving the room so that 'the others' could take his most prized possession.

"Traitor! Thick bolts of lightning shot out of Yami's fingertips and attacked the floating magician, grounding him on contact. Poor Mahad tried to lift his head, but he was in too much pain before another wave of thunder shocks attacked him yet again, this time with more force. "You betrayed me!" The more Yami's rage grew, the more power the thunder bolts seemed to gain. Mahad screamed in pain. "You shall pay for betraying your master!" The electric torture continued.

So warm … and so comfortable. Those were the thoughts that came to Yugi's mind as she awoke. The blankets were made of silk, but they were not excessively warm as they were the first time Yugi woke up. But then again … what was that light that shown through her eyelids? As she opened her angelic eyes, she could see that she was not in Atem's room anymore. In fact, she was really not in a room at all. Just a space filled with clouds. The blankets of the bed she lay in were a light blue color. She looked down to find that she was wearing a thin white, silk dress that came down past her waist, with matching shoes. Light reflected off of the ensemble, giving it a shiny look to it. "Where am I?" SHe asked herself. Where ever she was, she liked it.

Yugi decided to walk around and find someone who knew where she was. But before she could get out of bed, she saw that she was standing on clouds, which scared her for a second, but then noticing that the bed was secure on them, she decided to take a chance and try to stand on it. Oddly enough, the clouds were able to hold her up. One task completed, now off to see if she could find anyone.

She walked around, feeling very at ease with this place. There were people in white, the same clothes that she was wearing, that would stop and gasp at her. They all seemed to have white hair as well. Some long, some short, but all the same white color. Not grey, but purely white. Some would even bow to her, which she thought was a bit strange. Yugi heard them whispering, but could not make out what they were saying.

"Hello, can you help me?" The people did not say anything. "Can you tell me where I am?"

"You should know exactly where you are." A voice from behind him said. In shock, Yugi spun around to see a figure in a silver robe behind him. She could not see a face for the hood of the robe was covering it. Yugi suddenly realized that the voice she just heard was the same voice she had heard before she passed out.

"Who are you?" Yugi could see that the figure had a smile on its face. It reached for the hood and slowly brought it down. The figure turned out to be a young man, probably no older then twenty-one, that had white hair that came to the tips of his ears. (I'll draw a picture of this guy before I post the next chapter.) Under the silver robe, he seemed to be wearing white, just like everyone else. He had icy blue eyes and a golden glow around him. The young man smiled at Yugi. Not the little smiles that Yami had given her, but a genuine smile.

"My name is Gabriel." Yugi gasped. Could this young man really be the Gabriel, the High Archangel, right hand of God?! He just continued to smile. "Welcome to Heaven, Yugi."

End of Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Yugi was in shock. How could she be in Hell one minute and then in Heaven the next? This was too much for the small, kidnapped girl to handle. Gabriel just stood there and laughed at Yugi's expression.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Gabriel just continued to stand in the same spot and laugh with his arms folded.

"Forgive me, Yugi. I should not have laughed at your expense."

"Well, can you stop laughing and tell me why I'm here?" Gabriel smiled and nodded.

"Come with me." Yugi did as requested.

Gabriel practically took her on a tour. Yugi saw that people were so happy in this place. Everyone was dressed in white and had white hair as well. The confused girl wondered why everyone was so happy when they all looked the same. She guessed that if this place really was heaven, then that's a reason alone, to be happy. Heaven's floor was all cloud. It felt as if Yugi was walking on practically nothing. She could not explain it, but she loved being here. Just feeling the golden auras around her made the girl feel at ease.

"Everyone's so happy." She announced out loud. Gabriel looked behind him and smiled. He walked a few paces in front of Yugi with his arms behind his back.

"Is that foreign to you?"

"Well, a little bit." Gabriel chuckled.

"There is a reason why we have brought you here, Yugi." Hearing her name, the girl looked up at the Saint.

"And what's that?" The High Archangel sighed.

"I take it that you know about the Source of Evil." Yugi gasped. He was talking about Yami. Yami was the Source of Evil.

"W-what about him?" Yugi asked, not really sure if she wanted to hear the answer or not.

"Well, he plans on raising his world and taking over Earth." Once again, Yugi was in complete shock.

"What?! Why would he do that?!" Anger and sadness began to flow through like rivers running to a waterfall. She could not believe that Yami , the person whom she helped save the world, now wanted to take control of it.

"Because of you." Now 'shocked' was an understatement for how Yugi felt.

"What do you mean for me?"

"He believes that taking over the Mortal World will make it safer for you."

"Safer? How would that make it safer? All he would do is lock me up in a room and I'd never be allowed to come out …"

"And that's exactly why." Yugi looked at the Archangel and raised a brow.

"Uh … I don't follow …" Gabriel sighed and sat on a cloud, offering for Yugi to do the same.

"Making sure that he is the only one that can see you gives him more control. The more control he has, the better, in his mind. The first Source was like that too." Yugi gulped.

"W-well, how can I make sure that he doesn't do that?" The High Archangel smiled.

"I'm glad you asked. You have powers that are hidden deep within you; you are the chosen Holy One."

"Holy One?" Gabriel nodded.

"Correct, the only person capable of using the holy power of light, the only source of purity and goodness." Another gasp came from the small, astonished girl's mouth.

"N-no, it can't be me … you must have the wrong person!" With a smile on his face, Gabriel shook his head.

"No, it is you; the angel one born on earth."

"Angel?!"

"Of course. You do not have to die to be an angel. A prophecy was foretold, that an angel will be needed in order to extinguish the Source of Evil from existence. That one angel will have the power to purify the world … maybe not completely, but of true evil. Your power is limited; you can't make world peace, but you can vanquish the evils that are in it." This was a lot for Yugi to take in. Sure, she was used to the fate of the world being on her shoulders, but this was the first time that she had to do it completely alone; the Pharaoh was not there to help her, she was the enemy this time. And even her friends were not there to help. Yes, she was truly alone. A stray tear shed down Yugi's soft cheek. Gabriel patted Yugi on her knee. "I'll give you the rest of the day to think about it." With that, the angel left Yugi to do whatever it was that she wanted. Unfortunately, Yugi had no idea what she could do.

"Ok so that's Yami's plan, to make earth another hell, good thing Yami doesn't know that I'm aware of his plans, I have to stop him but for now I have to play alone" Yugi thought.

Yugi decided to take a walk. She saw a few people that were so relaxed. She smiled. Heaven was depending on her too. They needed things to stay balanced. Evidently, the Elders of Heaven knew that, but that was a lesson that Yami needed to learn the hard way. As she walked, she felt so serene and calm. Yugi could not help but close her eyes, take in a deep breath and smile. A feeling like this made her begin to feel as if she were taking one of her walks through the park. As she opened her eyes, she could see that her surroundings had become that of a park. Yugi really liked it here. She ran over to the swing set and began to swing.

As she felt so calm and carefree while swinging, she could see her reflection in a pond. At first, it seemed as if nothing was out of the ordinary, just Yugi wearing those white clothes that she had found herself in the first time she woke up in Heaven. But taking a second look, the girl came to a stop on her swinging and ran to see her reflection close up. She gasped at what she saw. The small middle bang, the one that dropped right between her eyes had turned white! That stray bang of hair had turned completely white; not a trace of blonde was found on it. Yugi held it up so that she could see it, becoming cross-eyed. "How the …?" She could see that another string of bangs were starting to become white as well. She could not tell if it was because she was really this 'Holy One' that Gabriel had talked about, or if it was just from staying up there too long. "Could this get any weirder?" She said out loud to herself".

In the lower part of the spiritual plane, also known as Hell, Yami was throwing a fit. He was throwing fire balls, lightning bolts, and plagues of bugs all over the place. His own hair seemed to be catching on fire. He was so angry, no; angry was too simple of a word. He was down right pissed off, going off his nut without Yugi being there. He screeched from the top of his lungs. It sounded like metal moving against concrete. "THEY WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" With another fire ball thrown at the already bloodied and beaten Mahad, Yami was able to cool his temper, sort of speak. He inhaled deeply, and then exhaled deeply. "This anger is not good for my completion; He ran his clawed fingers over his skin and through his hair. "I will be fine, now." He looked down at Mahad. Had he not already been dead, the former priest would have been dead hours ago. Yami smirked at his cruel work. Gripping his infamous pitchfork, He stood in a fancy stance. "I will deal with you later, Traitor." With a snap of his fingers, Mahad was gone, possibly to join the other priests. "And now, I'm off." In a flash of fire, the Source of Evil was gone.

Back up in Heaven, Yugi still could not get over the fact that her hair was turning white the longer that she stayed in the heavenly paradise. "I'm too young to have white hair!" SHe told himself.

"Not necessarily …" A voice startled her. SHe turned around to see Gabriel, smiling at her.

"What's happening to me?"

"The same thing that happens to everyone who comes here." Gabriel began to walk over to her before she could say another word. "Come, we need to get started."

"Doing what?"

"Your training, of course." Yugi gasped. This 'training' sounded really painful. But before anything could actually happen, the heavenly sound of a horn flew through the air. Yugi looked around to see what it was, but could not find the source of the sound. SHe then looked at Gabriel, whose eyes had widened in terror.

"What's wrong?"

"That's the sound of the White Horn; it's only supposed to be blown for extreme emergencies!" Yugi's pale skin began to lose what little color it had.

"I-is that … bad?" Gabriel grabbed Yugi's hand and took to the sky. The girl was a little uncomfortable being so high in the sky, but then the thought was quickly replaced by the crisis at hand.


	7. Chapter 7

As Yugi and Gabriel approached the area where the White Horn was being blown, the two approached a sight that was just absolutely horrible to see. There were gigantic explosion spots all over the place and smoke everywhere. All the souls of Heaven were running around, screaming and trying to get away from what was causing them such terror. There were demons running around, causing chaos and terrorizing people. There were some angels that were trying to fight against the demons that were terrorizing the helpless lower ranking souls, but there were not that many.

Yugi's jaw dropped. "What happened here?"

"I can only guess …" Gabriel answered in a whisper. Yugi did not hear him. She could not believe that someone would attack this beautiful and peaceful paradise. Then she heard the most evil laughter of any evil laughter she had ever heard. She turned her head towards the source of the laughter and saw that it was none other then the Source of Evil himself, Yami. Tears began to fall from Yugi's eyes.

"Do not fear, Young One; he will not take you that easily." With that, and a reassuring smile, the High Archangel made his way towards the Dark One. As he did, Yugi had a battle going on inside of her. She looked down at her left hand to see that silver ring around her finger. She remembered what Yami had said to her the night the Devil had forced her into the 'blood marriage', as he called it:

'This ring binds us together. It lets me see exactly where you are at all times. There is no place you can go that I can not see.'

Yugi tried to pull the ring off, but it would not even budge at all. After a while, she gave up and let out a sigh. It was no use. "He really did come for me … I've put everyone here in danger …" Yugi hung her head in defeat. She did not want to leave this place, but she also did not want to see it destroyed. Tears continued to run down her cheeks. How did her life turn out like this?

However, while Yugi's inner battle was going on, Atem continued to cause destruction in his rage. He looked absolutely demonic now. It had reached its ultimate level. His attire was kilt held up by a black belt, a black cape and bare chest. He had black boots with a red stripe. His claws extended twice their sizes. His bloody-red eyes began to even drip blood and reverted to their pointed oval shape. His teeth had sharpened; not just fangs anymore, but all his teeth were now sharp. His fingernails were a little longer that they could slice

open a steel vault he had a black trident in his left hand. All in all, he looked like the epiphany of evil.

The Source of Evil roared so loud that Yugi could literally see the waves of sound caused by it. "COME OUT AND FACE ME, GABRIEL! SHOW YOURSELF!" He yelled so loudly that the Heavenly buildings began to crumble. Yugi covered her ears while Yami screeched again such a high pitched tone that it hurt her ears. The small, holy girl tried to look for a place to hide, but unbeknownst to Yami, the object of his affection was right were his next gigantic fiery energy ball landed. It scared the living crap out of the small angelic girl as she looked for another hiding spot. Yami did not see her. "FACE ME, ALREADY BEFORE I DESTROY YOUR PRECIOUS HEAVEN!" Yugi was completely terrified by the fury in his voice that her heart rate rose to a dangerous level. She was sure she was going to have a heart attack. She had never seen Yami this angry before.

"Here I am, Source." A calm voice said. Yugi gasped. Gabriel did not seem to flinch at Yami's rage or fierce appearance. He looked like a sitting duck standing there in his silver robe with his wings and arms folded. The glow around his body did not seem to dwindle at all; in fact, it still seemed to demand respect, even in the eye of his enemy. "What is it that you want, Source?" He asked. Yami gave him a wicked grin and jumped down from a pile of rubble and landed on a smaller pile of rubble. He looked like a wild beast, being hunched over, one clawed hand on one knee and the other supporting him on the ground;.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." He growled, low and evilly. He meant to be intimidating, but Gabriel did not flinch. He slowly shook his head.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Yami's growl increased in volume.

"She belongs to me! I want her back!" It was apparent that Yami's wrath was growing by the second. Little did he know that Yugi was watching his every movement.

"You can not own her, Source; she is a living being and living beings can not be owned like they could in the old days." Yami's screeched again and Yugi covered her ears. Yami charged at Gabriel, but the angel's personal glow began to glow even brighter, blinding the demonic ruler and stopping his rampage.

"Your reign of terror in this place is over, Source; leave at once and never come back. The girl will stay with us." Yami's sight finally came back to him. He briefly shook his head.

"No … you will not take my light from me …!" Gabriel was caught off guard. He expected Yami to give up, since Gabriel had the home-team advantage, but the Source was still fighting. "You can not keep my beloved light from me, Archangel; the two of us are married and canNOT be separated!" Gabriel gasped. He did not realize that Yami had already gone through the Blood Ritual to bind the two together. Yami's aura flashed with fiery heat. He shot clouds of black matter towards Gabriel, who gasped and fell backward. Yugi gasped and feared for her new friend. Even after Gabriel was down, Yami kept attacking with fire balls. After that, he approached and began to claw at him, causing major damage to the Archangel's face. "You will give her back to me this instant before"-

"Stop!" Yami instantly pausing in his actions and looked up. There, standing before him was his small wife. Yugi looked him with the saddest face anyone could ever give; tear marks down her cheeks, her eyes bloodshot and puffy due to the crying that she had been doing. Despite the sad look that she was giving her darker half, the Devil was too happy to see her. All he did was smile a true smile.

"Yugi, I found you!" He forgot all about Gabriel and ran straight to his smaller look-alike. He scooped Yugi up in his arms, being careful not to hurt her in the process. Yugi did not make any move to hug him back. However, Yami did not care; he was just happy to have his little one back in his arms.

(Step 1 complete)

(Step 2 find the real Atem)

(Step 3 bring down this face impostor)

Suddenly, Yugi slowly pushed him back. Yami's eyes returned to their soft, normal form, but his body was still in its demonic form. The Source placed his clawed hand over Yugi's cheek and rubbed it with gently with his thumb.

"What is it, Sweet One?" A tear ran down the cheek that Atem continued to rub. He rubbed the tear away.

"Please, Yami … no more …" The younger was practically begging. Atem cocked his head in confusion.

"No more what?"

"No more pain … please …" Yami could actually see the pain and pleading in her light's eyes. He took Yugi's face in both hands, keeping his sharp nails away. Yugi's sparkling amethyst eyes looked into the ruby ones of the Devil. Yami drew the little Holy One into a deep kiss. Yugi closed her eyes, not fighting the kiss that was forced upon her. Slowly, Yami pulled away.

"Then come home with me" He whispered. Yugi kept her eyes closed and slowly nodded.

"Okay …"

"… Y-yu-gi … no …" Gabriel said, painfully. Yami began to growl loudly like a wild animal, but Yugi put her hand in front of him to calm him down.

"Let me talk to him." Yami thought for a while, growling as he did, Yugi pleading with her eyes; the smaller knew that Yami was a sucker for Yugi's eyes. And once again, Yami fell for it.

"Fine, but make it quick!" The Source snapped. Yugi nodded and went over to Gabriel. She leaned in and began to whisper.

"It's the only way to keep him out of here; you can recover and form a new plan to over throw him. I'll do my best to distract him and keep him from taking over the Mortal World as long as I can, okay?" Gabriel sighed.

"Fine, but remember that it's your power that will over come him; we can only aide you in doing so." Yugi nodded.

"Yugi, let's go!"

"I gotta go …" She dashed back over to Yami and in a flash of fire, they were both gone. Gabriel felt relieved and guilty at the same time; relieved that Yami was gone, but guilty that he had taken Yugi with him as well.

"Do not worry, Holy One … we will help you tame the Source once again …"

Yugi awoke sometime later to a warm, a very warm, place. . 'Oh no, I'm back …' SHe thought to herself. She could tell that Yami was still asleep because the demonic overlord tended to growl deeply in his sleep, and that was what he was currently doing. Yugi began to notice a pattern of some sort the morning after the ritual was complete.

The strange thing was, when Yugi was not wrapped in his arms at night, but right beside him, Yami would start to growl, but when she was in the Devil's arms, he would begin to purr and nuzzle her. 'Am I really that important to him?' She thought again. She looked towards Yami, who was currently growling in his sleep, even though his had one arm around Yugi's waist. Sometimes, the growling became so demonic that it would scare Yugi to no end. But this morning, it was just soft, animal growling instead of loud, demonic growling. Yugi sighed and decided to move closer to Yami, whose growling immediately stopped and turned into scary purring. In some really twisted sort of way, Yugi thought it was a bit ... interesting, the way Yami purred demonically when Yugi touched him when he slept.

Sometime after they came back to Hell, Yami had returned back to his normal form; well, as normal as he could. Still, it was better then seeing Yami in his full demonic form. Suddenly, his body began to awaken. Yugi stiffened and lied back down in the sheets. Yami sat up and stretched, working out the kinks in his upper body, which grossed Yugi out when he actually heard the cracking sounds coming from the Source's spine. After that and a big, loud yawn, Yami turned his attention back to the little bundle of joy he had in his bed.

"Good morning, my sweet, Yugi ." He whispered as he began to nuzzle Yugi's throat, purring.

"How can you tell that it's morning? The sky is the same color as it was when we got here." The smaller replied, looking out of the dark, fancily decorated stained glass window. It was open, so that was how she could see through it. Yami chuckled and brought his little bundle into his lap, wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist so that she could not escape.

"There is no concept of time in either Heaven or Hell; that is an Earth thing; however, once I rule that world, I'll be sure to take care of that little problem as well." Yugi did not want to blow her cover. It was dangerous to let Yami know that Gabriel had already filled her in on Yami's plans so she decided to play dumb for as long as she possibly could.

"What do you mean, Yami?" Yami continued to nuzzle the smaller one, purring continuing.

"It is not fair that this purgatory be your home for too long; you deserve that world, so that is what I am going to give you." The lust for power that started to glow in Yami's pointed eyes began to scare Yugi. She gulped a bit.

"But … that's not what I want …" To this, Yami did not listen; he just began to nuzzle the girl again and flopped her back down onto the bed.

"It is so good to have you back, Yugi; but they could have taken better care of you! Your skin is even paler then when you were here last, and look what they have done to your beautiful hair!" Yami took the lock of hair that had turned white and had pointed out that another lock had begun to turn white as well. "It was a good thing I brought you back when I did, or else you would have turned out to be just like everyone else up there!" He announced with pure disgust in his voice

"It just because I was up there for too long …" Yugi began to argue.

"That's right, and any longer up there and your entire head would be white!" Speaking of white, Yugi looked down and her eyes widened. She realized that she was not wearing the white attire she had been wearing in Heaven anymore. "Of course, I could not have your wearing those cursed clothes; they were too holy so I threw them into the black flames." Yugi gulped again; that did not sound like a trip to Disney World.

"'Black Flames'?" Yugi repeated. Yami's lips curved upwards in the shape of a grin.

"Yes, it is the worst of all eternal punishments, and since those clothes just happened to have been dipped into holy water before they were put on you, I had no other choice but to burn them."

"O-okay, but w-what do the 'B-Black Flames' d-do?"

"Anything I want them to. They can burn, freeze, and control the thoughts of dead souls, just about anything. However, I only use the 'Black Flames' in the most drastic of measures. So you don't have to worry, Yugi," Yugi gulped. It sounded as it these 'Black Flames' was definitely something she did not want to visit.

Deep inside damp, dark dungeons that were located under the Palace of Darkness, five unfortunate souls sat in the darkness, having their very existence being slowly sucked from them. They longer they were down in that horrible place; they began to lose more and more of themselves.

"We were taken from the Afterlife to be brought to this place?!" Priest Seto exclaimed in not only anger, but exhaustion as well.

"Please, Seto, you must conserve your energy; we do not know how long we will be here." Isis warned him, but like the stubborn ass he was, Seto refused to listen to a word the woman said to him.

"If it were not for those damned children, we would not be here at all!" He exclaimed again. After that next outburst, he had used up so much energy that he actually began to collapse before Karim immediately stood up and caught him. It was not as if Aknadin had the authority to say anything to make their current situation any better since he was the only one of them that actually deserved to be in that purgatory, but he did anyway.

"My son, you must put your hatred for Yami aside for right now; he is not the person he once was." Seto glared at the older man as Karim set him down in the corner of their rotting cell. His anger grew for Yami it was now, nothing but hatred and disgust now that he saw what the former "Pharaoh", and he used that term very loosely, really was … a true beast.

"Just like you, right?" The oldest former priest hung his head.

"I deserve that; I should have paid for my crimes, and now I am. Yami is far worse than I ever was. However, that boy may be our only chance to finally bring him down." Shadi sighed.

"Perhaps you are right, Aknadin; but the question is, is that boy strong enough to resist Atem's evil and sadistic spells." He raised his head, looking at the rotting roof of the cell with weak eyes. The others were wondering the same thing. "We have to trust that Mahad will protect her and aid us as well." Seto scoffed.

"Please, Shadi; you place your faith in that pathetic fool?! He betrayed us to serve Him." Seto spoke the last word with enough venom to poison the very thick air that they would be breathing if they were actually living. Shadi ignored that comment and did not even attempt to answer. However, Karim did.

"He had no choice, Seto!"

"He did, he just chose the wrong one." Karim's anger was building, but before he was able to say anything else, Shadi stood between them and stopped their argument.

"Knock it off, both of you! If we are to get out of this, we need to stand together!" Saying this, he turned to Seto, who had turned away.

As time went on, all five of them were going crazy, knowing the world was in danger of being encased in darkness once again and not being able to do anything about it. Seto, of everyone else, was the worst out of all of them. He grunted loudly and stood up. "I can not take this anymore! I will not let him get away with treating that innocent boy the way he treated me! No, not this time!" He weakly stood up and hurled a ball of magic towards the cell door, but the magical barrier surrounding it caused the opposing magical ball to bounce off of it and reflect itself back towards its castor. Seto yelled out in pain and was thrown to the back of the cell. Isis and the others were instantly at his side. The priestess tried to heal him, but found that her own power was weak as well. They all knew that their powers were draining as time went on. The faithful priestess put her hands together and said a silent prayer to herself as she had done many times in her lifetime many millennia ago.

'Yugi is our only hope now.'

Up in the palace, Yugi sighed for the thousandth time for the past hour and a half. She had never been so bored in her life. She was still locked up in Yami's room with nothing to do and only a black dress to wear; she began to suspect that the reason Yami had given Yugi a thin dress so Yami could take it off easily, but Yugi was glad she wasn't completely naked.

The petite girl cringed. Those thoughts really were for only the Devil. She sat on the very large, but very comfortable, bed, absentmindedly playing with the edges of her Locket that her daddy and mom gave her. Every once in a while, she would finger the pure white lock of hair that she had to see if it had changed back; but it had not. She began to wonder if the change would be permanent. After a while, she started to look around the room. There was really not a lot there except what one could only picture in their mind what the Devil would have in his room. The gigantic suite was a little too quiet for her liking. All he did for the past … well, she really had no idea since there was no concept of time in Hell, but she knew she slept a lot so she was not tired; just bored. That is, until she heard a familiar voice.

'…L-Little M Mistress …' Yugi instantly sat up when she heard that telepathic, yet pained, voice echoing all around her. Suddenly, a shape began to form in front of her. It was Mahad. He was in a bowed pose, but he was straining to keep himself up. As happy as Yugi was to see him, she could not help but notice that it looked like holding himself up was taking so much energy out of him. Seeing this, the little one ran over to the once High Priest and caught him before he fell to the ground. The holy girl was horrified to see all the burn marks and blood all over his body and outfit and his breathing was labored.

"Mahad, what happened to you, how did you get so many burns and cuts?!" Yugi asked, true worry in her voice. Mahad raised his head slowly.

'M-master … he p-punished me … I am l-lucky that … he did n-not send me … to the 'Black Flames'…' Yugi flinched at hearing those forbidden flames once again.

"Yeah, I heard they hurt; but what did he punish you for?" Mahad groaned in pain as Yugi placed Mahad's head in his lap.

'For … letting them … t-take you …' Before Mahad went on, Yugi walked him over to the bed and allowed him to lie on the bed. At first, Mahad refused, telling Yugi that he could not step foot on his masters' bed, but Yugi insisted. The girl rushed towards the washroom and retrieved a bowl of water with a washcloth to wash away some of the blood off of her magical friend's face.

"Now, relax and tell me, what did you mean that you said that you let them take me?" Mahad's labored breathing began to calm down, but it was still racing a bit.

'I knew … that they w-would come for you … once Yami regained the memory … of who he once was; e-either to protect you f-from him … or to t-train you ...' Yugi was stunned.

"That's what Gabriel said right before Yami threw a hissy fit and forced me back here," She had to think to herself for a while; that outrage that Yami had thrown was just a tad more then a mere 'hissy fit' as she had put it. Yugi shook her head; now was not the time to think of that, "but what kind of training were they talking about?" Yugi asked as she continued to clean Mahad's face. The dark servant smiled weakly. He ran the back of his hand over Yugi's cheek, feeling how soft his little mistress skin truly was; just perfect for a real angel.

'Little Mistress, you are so pure … you have n-no idea … how much …' Yugi cringed.

"You know, I'm really getting tired of people telling me that!" She sounded frustrated, but looked adorable while saying that. Mahad smiled even more.

'I apologize, Little Mistress, but it is true that you are pure; you are an angel that was born on earth. You are not just the lighter half of the Master's soul, but you are the incarnation of everything that is pure and holy. One of the main reasons the Master is so attracted to you is because your aura glows brighter then any other soul that has ever existed, and that ever will exist. You are the embodiment of all holiness; a true saint and can destroy his dark power with the flick of your finger if you can learn to harness that energy, which is another reason why he wants to keep you out of their hands; that way, the Saints can not teach you how to use that power.' Yugi's fragile and confused heart was on the border of being thrilled and broken. Thrilled that she had such an important role in all of this, but broken from finding out that the only reason Yami had taken her was to keep him taking her own power. This was all too much for her. Saving the world from crazy psychos was hard enough, but throwing Heaven and Hell into the mix topples the scale of how much Yugi could truly handle.

"I never asked for any of this …" As a tear rolled down Yugi's round, pale cheek, Mahad placed a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye.

'No one ever does.' Suddenly, Yugi threw her arms around Mahad's body and sobbed her bright heart out. SHe needed a shoulder to cry on right now, and Mahad seemed to be the only one that truly cared for her right now. Yami only wanted her to prevent his own downfall, and Gabriel only wanted her to plan Yami's downfall. Yugi was only sixteen, why did everything have to happen to her? After a few minutes, she let go of Mahad and sat on the bed, cradling her head in her hands.

"Mahad, what am I going to do? I'm so confused! I … I'm not sure if I love him … or if he even loves me anymore …"

'You must do what you think will be the right choice.' Yugi rolled her eyes.

"Very cliché, Mahad."

'I mean to say that you know the Saints are going to come retrieve you soon and you know that Yami is planning to raise Hell to take control of Earth.'

"Yeah, but he still thinks I'm oblivious to his whole plan … I think … sometimes I don't even know when he's listening into my conversations … he could be listening in right now!" Mahad shook his head.

'He is not. His Majesty is far too busy handing out the punishments of souls that had arrived during his absence. So Master will be very busy for a while.' Mahad said before he laid back down on the bed, exhausted. Yugi was by his side once more. SHe hated seeing her currently only friend in so much pain. There just had to be something she could do.

"If I'm as powerful as you say I am, then I should be able to heal your injuries." Mahad's eyes widened.

'No, Little Mistress, you mustn't! He will then find out that you know!' Yugi clenched her eyes shut and held out both hands over Mahad's body.

"I don't care!" Yugi's clenched eyes and teeth were clenched tighter as the girl tried to draw energy within herself that she supposedly had. Suddenly, the palms of her hands began to glow white. Mahad was astonished; it was working! Sweat was dripping from Yugi's brow, and even though her eyes were shut, it still burnt them. SHe began to groan in pain, not knowing how much longer she could keep this up. The light in her palms began to glow brighter and soon, Mahad felt the pain begin to lift from his body.

After being fully healed, Mahad sat up and could see that Yugi was still pushing herself. He placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. Upon doing this, Yugi let herself go and was about to fall to the ground before Mahad caught her by using magic. He knew better then to touch Yugi's body by hand, otherwise Yami would have another fit. Gently, the ancient being placed the exhausted girl onto the bed and tucked her under the covers. Yugi smiled sleepily.

"I did it …" Mahad smiled back and nodded. Then, Yugi finally gave into sleep Even in sleep, Yugi gave off an aura that was very powerful. She was everyone's hope; and Mahad made a promise to himself that he would protect Yugi forever.

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Ta-da! Here is the long awaited update to Evil in the Heart. It probably won't be what most people really wanted, but believe me ... next chapter will be.

Slowly, sleep was beginning to lose its grip on Yugi. SHe was slowly starting to come back to consciousness. When she did, she almost choked on the scent of sulfur. SHe groaned when the odor wafted through her nostrils. SHe knew that someone was sitting next to her laying form because she could feel a hand going up and down her back, tickling every vertebra that it touched. How long had she been asleep? "Awaken, Little Gem." A voice said. Yugi already knew, before the voice spoke, that Atem was the one rubbing her back. Who else would touch her... or for that matter, be able to touch her?

"Hi, Yami." The girl said before opening her eyes. SHe rolled over and Atem's hand began to rub Yugi's belly. Shivers were sent down Yugi's spine when she felt Atem's long, claw-like nails against her skin. Taking a chance, Yugi opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. Atem was in his demonic form: Black kilt, leather pants, black shirt and long black cape, sharp fingernails and pointed, two eyes slit-shaped, gigantic,. Yugi's jaw began to quiver when she saw the form Atem was in. The Source of Evil brought a claw to Yugi's face and caressed her cheek.

"What's the matter, my little gem?" Tears were falling out of Yugi's eyes by this point. At seeing this, the smile on Atem's face faded and became serious. "Little Gem? Are you alright?" Yugi slowly shook her head, never taking her eyes away from Atem's red slit-shaped ones out of fear.

"Y-you scare me …" A strange look passed Atem's face, and Yugi could have sworn that it looked like … pain.

"Why do I scare you?"

"I want Yami …" Atem smiled and nuzzled his cheek against Yugi's, loving that softness against his cold skin.

"But I'm right here, Little One." Atem leaned in and ran his forked, slimy tongue up and down Yugi's cheek. The girl cringed when she felt that muscle touch her warm skin.

"No, the real Yami …" Atem suddenly pulled away, "… the Yami that I used to tell everything to …" Atem cocked his head to the side, looking a little hurt. However, he decided to grant Yugi's wish and return to his human form. Yugi closed her eyes, not wanting to watch the transformation.

"Yugi, you can look now." Atem's voice sounded smoother and did not have that demonic tone to it. Yugi opened her eyes and found her dark back to his former self. SHe let out a sigh of relief. Atem smiled at seeing that Yugi was not afraid anymore. He leaned in and gave Yugi a kiss on the lips. Yugi interpreted a small kiss, but Atem did not want to let go. He continued to kiss Yugi and forced his tongue into Yugi's mouth, which was still forked. Yugi whined into the kiss, letting the Source know that she needed air. Just then, Yugi's stomach growled. Atem chuckled. Yugi's actions were so cute, even when they were involuntarily.

"You're hungry." Yugi shrugged.

"Yeah, but if you have something to do, then I can wait. You should really go deal with what you need to do." Atem chuckled again and nuzzled Yugi's soft cheek.

"Always putting others before yourself. How charming of you, my little Gem. But don't worry. We can eat and then things can be dealt with." Atem snapped his fingers and the table that they had used for their marriage feast was filled with all kinds of breakfast foods. Yugi looked at it with wide eyes.

"How'd you do that?" Yugi slowly walked up to the table and stood looking at it. Atem rubbed Yugi's shoulders.

"Here, I can create anything I want; or anything you want. I will give you everything, Yugi." With this said, Atem placed a kiss on Yugi's neck and went to sit down to eat breakfast. Yugi just gulped. SHe was not used to having this much attention, and it was starting to make her a little nervous. SHe gulped as she sat on a pillow on the floor at the table. Atem sat behind Yugi.

Yugi took a fork and began to pick at the scrambled eggs in front of him. Yugi sighed. Atem knew what he liked and knew him all too well. It was a little creepy. He took a small bite and looked at the fork. It was very shiny and had a fancy design on it. He chewed each bite slowly, trying to ignore the touch on his thigh. Yugi looked over to see a grim reaper-looking demon serve something red into Atem's skull-decorated goblet. Yugi desperately wanted to believe it was wine, but as other ideas of what that red liquid was began to enter his mind, he seemed to lose his appetite. Slowly, he put the fancy fork down.

"I think I'm full …" Atem, with his goblet still to his lips, raised a brow.

"But you've only had one course." Yugi shrugged. SHe heard Atem sigh. The Source of Evil reached across the table. He took a spoonful of mixed fruit and held it to Yugi's mouth. Yugi looked at him with a defiant look. Atem just smiled. "You need to eat more. You seem to me like you're wasting away." Yugi glared. Atem was starting to treat her like a child and she did not like it.

"I can take care of myself, Yami." Atem smirked.

"I realize that, Little Gem, but when I believe that you are not taking enough care of yourself, I must step in." Yugi's glare increased. Atem just kept smiling and held up the spoonful of fruit. "Eat up, my love. You need to put some meat on your bones."

Meanwhile, back in the Over World, Joey and Tristan were both pacing around Ishizu Ishtar's office in the Cairo Museum.

"Man, where are those priests? They should have been back with Yugi by now!" Joey yelled. Tea looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"If he does anything to Yugi … I'll never forgive him!" She yelled. Tea felt very stupid for trusting, and even having a crush on the Devil. Ishizu herself felt the same way. Well, not the exact same way, but she felt uncomfortable for being an honorable protector of the Pharaoh- sorry, the Devil's tomb.

"I'm sure Yugi will come to no harm." She said softly, although her tone seemed to suggest that she did not fully believe herself.

"Yugi won't survive down there. We need to get he back." Tristan said, still pacing the room with Joey. Bakura stood over Ryou, leaning against the wall. He smirked and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Joey asked, suspiciously. Bakura continued to smirk.

"Well, if history has taught us anything, it should be that the Pharaoh," he cringed, "though it seems pointless to call him that now, will not be satisfied with small territory." Kaiba raised a brow.

"Small territory? He rules a whole other realm!" Bakura nodded.

"True, but you fail to remember that he killed Satan and took the position because Satan was thinking too small." The friends all looked confused at each other.

"What are you on about?" Marik finally asked. Bakura moved to the middle of the room, his arms still crossed.

"I'm saying that God and Satan, the original devil, made an agreement. That agreement was to leave Earth alone." Bakura explained. Tea gasped. She was starting to catch onto what Bakura was saying.

"But Atem never made that agreement …" Bakura nodded.

"Precisely. Since the Pharaoh vanquished Satan, that agreement came to a stop. To the Pharaoh, Earth is open territory, anyone's to claim." There was a heavy silence in the room as everyone tried to gather all the information they were just given. Kaiba became frustrated and moved beside Bakura.

"Okay, wait just one minute here! Okay, say there is a God … I assume that since there is a devil, then God does exist as well," Bakura shrugged and rolled his eyes before Kaiba continued, "if God really exists, then how come he doesn't do something to stop Atem?" Bakura chuckled again.

"He did. He allowed the priests to find out about the Pharaoh's deal with Satan. Once Atem became the new Devil, Armageddon occurred." There were confused looks all over the place. "Oh for crying out loud! Don't you idiots get it?! There was a full war between Heaven and Hell! Earth was in the middle of it! And I suppose God tried one more maneuver to save Earth. The secret of the Pharaoh's betrayal got to the priests and they sealed him in that puzzle. That almost didn't work. Now that Atem is back, I don't think they have another idea up their silver sleeves." Bakura replied the last sentence while looking up with a scowl.

"You mean because he'd be expecting it?" Mokuba Kaiba asked. Bakura nodded. Ishizu sat down at her desk. Her head ached like nothing else.

"What are you suggesting, Bakura?"

"I'm saying that Atem has probably already starting his plan all up again. He's going to try and take over Earth." Tea stood, almost tipping her chair over.

"That can't happen!"

"It can. He's the Devil, the Source of Evil. He has unlimited dark magic at his disposal." Bakura said. He sighed and leaned against the wall again. "That was something I never could understand about you 'good-guys'."

"Whaddaya mean?" Joey asked.

"Evil has no limitations. That's why it's so much fun. Good keeps itself in check with all its limitations. Having no rules and answering to no one is total freedom!" It made sense. Having no rules did tend to wreck havoc. That was why civilizations made rules, to keep order. Since evil had no rules or limitations, they had no order.

"Wait, how do you know all of this, Bakura?" Tristan asked. Bakura groaned.

"I worked for Zork, a dark god. I was connected with him and was able to keep up with all the politics." Bakura groaned again, thinking of his epic failure by the Pharaoh's hands. He then looked at the group of teenagers. "I still get broadcasts every once in a while. Wanna know who Zeus of Greece slept with this time, and what that shrew, Hera did about it?" He asked with an evil smile, trying to break the tension. It did not work. Everyone in the room looked at him for a while, and then continued the conversation.

"So if he's going to raise Hell, then maybe we should just wait for it and attack Atem then." Tristan suggested. Tea slapped him in the back of the head.

"No, you idiot! That'll destroy the world! We want to save Yugi and the world, not destroy it!" Tristan held up his hands in defense.

"Okay, sorry!" While this was going on, Ishizu was on her computer, looking at the recent news updates.

"Whatever we do, it must be fast. I fear that Atem has already started wreaking havoc on the world."

"Why?" Kaiba asked. Ishizu turned her monitor around so that everyone could see. There were video images of cyclones, earthquakes, volcano eruptions, fierce hail storms, hurricanes and all kinds of natural disasters happening all over the world. Kaiba shrugged. "So; those things happen all the time."

"Yes, but all of these incidents have happened over the past few days."

Yugi sat in the middle of the bed, the blanket wrapped tightly around her. Atem was in the other room getting dressed. Yugi rocked back and forth. Her eyes had a dazed look in them. Atem could not keep his hands to himself all throughout the meal. The small girl tightened the blanket around herself. SHe needed the comfort right now since she still only wore a thin dress. So, cocooning herself with the blanket was the best she could do at this point. Yugi started to shake. SHe hated being constantly touched. SHe hated staying in this room all the time. But most of all, she hated being so lonely.

Sure, Atem was there, but her grandfather and her friends were not. Yugi missed them so much. A tear came to her eye as she thought of the fact that she would never see them again. SHe would never watch Joey and Tristan are wrestle each other and she would never again whisper to Tea how about how dumb they looked. SHe would never wake up in her own bed, just to come downstairs and see her grandfather cooking breakfast. Yugi sighed as she wondered what they were doing right now.

Then, Atem came from around the corner. Yugi's attention was immediately on him. SHe was taken aback a little bit. Atem wore a snappy black, expensive looking suit with a red shirt and a darker red tie. He was in his human form, so no special appendages were seen. The younger of the two gulped. Atem looked very attractive in that suit. He looked as if he was about to go a very, very important business meeting. Atem noticed Yugi's staring and walked towards her in a seductive way.

"What's the matter, Little Gem?" Yugi snapped out of her daze as her name was said.

"N-nothing …" Atem raised a brow and snickered.

"Are you sure?" Yugi quickly nodded. The Devil knew that Yugi would say no more. "Alright. Come with me." He commanded, making a hand jester for Yugi to follow. Knowing better than to disobey, Yugi followed.

They walked around the corner and past the washroom. Yugi's gaze was focused on the ground at this point. SHe felt like a puppet the way she sprang up, without question, when Atem commanded her. The girl was not paying attention when she bumped into Atem, who had stopped at two large, golden double doors. Atem smirked at Yugi before opening them. Once Yugi was able to see inside, she gasped, his eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped at what she saw. It was a closet, Yugi knew that much, but it appeared to be the size of her school! There were rows upon rows of outfits. It looked as if there were outfits from all over the world. There were also designer label clothes. While Yugi was gawking at all the fabrics before her, Atem snaked his arms around Yugi's waist, taking herout of her trance.

"Wonderful, isn't it? This is my closet and yours." Yugi's eyes were still wandering around.

"All this is yours?" SHe felt Atem nod his head against her shoulder. "Why did you bring me here?" To answer, Atem took Yugi's hand and made her stand in the middle of the room.

"I have brought you here to decide what you shall wear." Yugi was both excited and nervous. Excited because she was finally going to get to wear some clothes, and nervous as to what Atem would make her wear. Would the Devil make her wear a black and red dress with exotic designs and all kinds of jewels, or just a loincloth? Atem circled around Yugi like a hawk does to its prey. He had his hand on her chin, looking around at all the different clothes.

"Let's see … Hmm … what to wear, what to wear …" Yugi stayed absolutely still. SHe could see that little glint in Atem's eye. The one he had when he acted as if he was trying to make a decision when in reality he already had. Suddenly, he stopped his circling. "Ah," the Devil walked to one of the rows and returned to Yugi with an outfit. "You'll wear this." Yugi looked at the outfit. It was a grey silk dress with a matching flats she would not be picky, as long as she was able to cover herself up with something.

Yugi looked at herself in the full-length mirror in front of her. SHe wore the grey dress with the shoes with purple designs on it. Most of Yugi's long blond hair was tied back with a diamond clip matched the outfit, all but the stray white bang in the middle of her hairline. The material was thin and the fact that it was mostly grey and black did not help. Yugi still felt as if everyone could still see her. Suddenly, she felt arms around her waist once again. Atem rested his chin on Yugi's left shoulder.

"You look beautiful." Yugi blushed but did not say anything. Atem spun her around and held out a purple scarf.

"What's that for?" Atem smirked, showing a few fangs in his mouth.

"Your beauty is a gift to me. Only I am worthy to gaze upon your wonderful face." Yugi sighed as Atem tied the scarf around her face. Atem was just being too possessive about this.

As they walked to the main hall of the Palace of Darkness, Yugi kept looking at the ring on her finger. Atem said it was a sign of their love and marriage, but Yugi saw it as nothing but a cuff. This was Atem's tracking device that he used to know where Yugi was at all times. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry. However, that beauty came with a price. Soon they were in the main hall. The entire place was black, and the only color that could be seen was red. Atem's throne was the normal piece of furniture she had ever seen. It was a big red and black chair. Beside the throne was a long black trident. And finally, there were two large, ugly beast-like creatures sitting at attention on both the left and right sides. Yugi was terrified just by looking at it. The rest of the room was just as terrifying.

The alter that the throne sat on was made out of stone. Three steps, of the same stone, lead up to it. Most of the floor was one giant lava pool. However there was circular platform stemming from the front. The pillars that held up the ceiling were made out of igneous rock and looked as if lava was flowing underneath the surface. Each pillar had the face of some horrifying demon built onto it. The chandelier over head was gigantic. It was made out of flames and, what looked like very hot, crystal. Yugi had no idea what was keeping it up there. It seemed as if it was not hanging from the ceiling but just hovering in place. Speaking of the ceiling, stalactites hanging from it. They looked to be crystal with small flames sparking in them to give the dark room a little light. Between the stalactites and the darkness of the room it made Yugi feel as if she were in some kind of cave. Up towards the throne, there stood two large torches with large flames of fire burning in them; and beside each on was one of those faceless reaper-like demons.

Yugi felt both hot and cold at the same time. It was weird; there was so much fire in the room but it did not feel boiling hot in there at all. SHe felt so out of place wearing grey in a dark room. Atem took a seat on his throne. He sat cross legged with his arms resting on the armrest, smirking. Atem signaled for Yugi to come over to him. Yugi obeyed. Atem made Yugi sit on his lap, which made the girl cringe just a little bit. This was just great, another day of being molested by the devil. However, today would be different. As Atem nuzzled and kissed Yugi's neck, he spoke.

"Yugi, you may get bored just staying with me all day. I think I'll let you take a walk." Yugi turned to look at Atem with questioning eyes. Atem smirked. "Mahad," as the name was said, the ancient magician clad in purple appeared before his master in a kneeling position.

'Yes, Sir?' Atem took Yugi's hand and gave it a kiss.

"Yugi is going to take a walk around the palace so that she can get some fresh air; I have a meeting anyway. I want you to protect her." Mahad nodded. He intended to do just that even without being commanded.

'As you wish.' As Yugi moved to get off of Atem's lap, the Source of Evil gave her a small shove on the shoulder, giving the smaller a look that suggest that he would be watching. Receiving the message, Yugi gulped.

As Yugi and Mahad walked down the hall, Yugi looked into every room that they passed. SHe saw different types of demons giving her different looks. Some of them gave her dirty looks while others looked at her through lustful eyes. Yugi gulped again.

'You seem to be a little nervous.' Yugi sighed and nodded.

"I am a little bit. I feel like nothing but a piece of meat." Mahad turned his gaze to where Yugi was looking.

'I can see why.' While Mahad kept a look out for any demon that felt courageous enough to touch Yugi, the small girl started tugging on the ring that sat around her finger. 'Little Mistress, what are you doing?' Yugi's tugging became harder.

"I'm trying to get this thing off! I feel trapped with it on!" Mahad's hand clamped down on her shoulder.

'No, Little Mistress; you mustn't!'

"Why not?"

'Because you are bound to the Master now. He will explode with anger if he finds that you have removed it … and you have seen him when he is angry …' Yugi felt a chill run down her spine when the memory of the incident in Heaven came to her. As the girl contemplated this, Mahad opened a door. 'Ah, this seems to be pretty safe.' He ushered Yugi into the room, closing the doors behind them. It was a library of some sort. The walls were covered from floor to ceiling in books. There was a narrow spiral staircase that lead to a second floor, also filled with bookshelves. Yugi had to admit that she felt safer in this room than she had in any other room in the palace, probably because this room looked normal.

"Where are we?"

'The Master's study. It has every resource imaginable.' Mahad explained. Yugi took a closer look at some of the books. They were books on magic, rituals, world history, and documents that seemed to be lost to the Earth, but found their way into this study. Yugi reached for a book from a shelf when the doorknob to one of the double-doors began to turn. Yugi gasped and looked at Mahad. Thinking fast, Yugi quickly hid in a small closet in the corner of the room. The door was open just a little bit; enough for Yugi to get a good look through one eye. Mahad appeared in the closet beside her. The door to the study opened and seven men in black business suits, each with a different color tie, walked in. They all had briefcases the same color as their ties. Yugi looked at Mahad.

"Who are they? They look normal." Mahad sighed.

'They are anything but normal. I was hoping that I would never have to see them again …' Yugi heard the tremble in Mahad's voice as he telepathically spoke.

"Why? Who are they?" SHe whispered again. Mahad hesitated before answering.

'They … are the Seven Deadly Sins.' Yugi's jaw dropped and she would have screamed out loud had Mahad not covered the girl's mouth with his hand.

"No way …!"

"Way," Mahad pointed to the man with the emerald green tie. His eyes had that same green color, making them glow in the shadows, 'See that man there? His name is Leviathan. He is the demon of envy. He uses deep love of one's own good perverted to a desire to deprive other men of theirs.'

"What does that mean?" Yugi whispered, not taking his eyes off of Leviathan.

'It means that that those who commit the sin of envy resent that another person has something they perceive themselves as lacking, and wish the other person to be deprived of it.' Yugi nodded, understanding. Leviathan had long, straight black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He was handsome as a human, but they eyes were a dead giveaway. Mahad then pointed to the tall, dreary looking man next to Leviathan. 'The man next to him, with the gray tie, is Belphegor, the Demon of Sloth.'

"I'm never understood why Sloth is a sin anyway."

'Well, the meaning of 'sloth' has changed over the years. In fact it was first called the sin of sadness or despair. It's been described as being the failure to love God with all one's heart, all one's mind and all one's soul. Belphegor's time was during the Middle Ages, when people thought that depression was caused by sloth. However, due to the breakthroughs in psychology, mortals have found ways to … fight sloth. Ergo, Belphegor has not had much success in the last century.' Now Yugi understood. Sloth was basically just extreme laziness; and judging by the looks of Belphegor's human form, he had a reason to be the Demon of Sloth.

"Who's that Leviathan's talking to?" Leviathan was having a conversation with a man with short, styled red hair. His nose was a little pointed and he had a scar diagonally across his face. It went right through his eye down to his cheek. His tie was the same color as his eyes: blood red. This man had an evil smirk on his face.

'That is Amon, the Demon of Wrath. Often times, Leviathan and Amon work together when one of their powers is not strong enough. Amon is very dangerous. He is able to drive a man insane … insane enough … to murder.' Yugi's fear was rising. Standing next to Amon, stuffing himself with burning peanuts was a rather … fat man. The jacket of his suit looked as if the button was going to give away at any time. He had a round face. The fat covering his neck was so thick that it looked as if he had a triple chin. His tie was a disgusting mustard yellow color.

"Uh, let me guess … that guy is gluttony?" The said fat man took the bowl of flaming nuts and shoved them down his throat. Mahad nodded.

'Yes, that is Beelzebub, the Demon of Gluttony. He really lives up to his title. He is the main cause of hunger in the world.' Beelzebub let out a loud belch. Yugi cringed. SHe could smell it through the door of the closet. A man with a silky red tie, shiny dark hair and a nicely angled face, moved over to Leviathan and Amon to get away from Beelzebub. 'That man there is Asmodeus, the Demon of Lust.'

"I know Lust is tacky, but why is it a sin?"

'Because, according to an Italian poet, Dante, he defines Lust as "excessive love of others," which therefore rendered love and devotion to God as secondary. That was in the middle Ages. Today lust is probably the most committed of the sins. Asmodeus loves his job. He loves to initiate contests with other sins to see who can cause more mortals to fall.'

"That's so evil …"

"Hence why they are sins.'

"Who's that skinny guy there?" The man with the golden tie was the shortest man out of all the sins. He was bald and his skin made him look older than he might have been. He had all kinds of jewelry on. Almost every one of his fingers was decorated with a ring.

'That is Mammon, the Demon of Greed. I think you basically know all about his sin.' Yugi nodded. With all the people trying to steal her puzzle and take over the world, she should have been on a first name basis with Mammon. 'The last of the demons is the leader of them all: Lucifer, the Demon of Pride.' Yugi gasped.

"But I thought Yami killed Lucifer." Mahad shook his head.

'No, he killed Satan. Satan was the devil before the Master. Lucifer is a demon that is often mistaken for the devil due to his sin.' This man had a dark purple tie. His hair was also black and styled. 'His sin, ever since the dawn of Christianity, has been identified as a desire to be more important or attractive than others. Vanity and narcissism are prime examples of this sin is because of Lucifer that the war against God even began. He had to be better, stronger and more powerful than God. This is why Pride is known as the ultimate source from which the others arise.' Yugi could believe that. He could think of two people he knew that committed the sin of Pride at least five times a day. Just then, a knock on the door of the study interrupted the Sins' conversation.

"Enter!" Lucifer spoke in a very low, demonic voice. As commanded, four more men in suits with different colored ties entered. Lucifer made his way towards them with a smirk on his face.

"Well, if it isn't the Four of a Kind." He held out his hand and a tall, bulk, bald man shook it.

"Likewise, Lucifer. Tell me: were you the one behind that whole Russian attack on Georgia?" Lucifer smirked.

"Ah, you know my work all too well." The two men laughed evilly. Yugi looked at Mahad. Before Yugi could ask, Mahad answered.

'They are the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.' Yugi's jaw dropped again. Just what were the Sins doing with the Horsemen.

"What do you think they're doing?"

'I am not sure. That man talking to Lucifer, he is the Horseman of War. To his right, the man with the white tie is Pestilence. The one with the black tie is Famine, and the last with the pale green tie is Death.' Yugi began to shiver at seeing Death … the real Death. He was so skinny that he even looked like a skeleton.

"So, what did you religious rejects get called in for?" War asked. Lucifer shrugged in the same way he did before.

"Probably same as you. World domination and the rise of the Source." Mammon looked at his watch.

"I just hope his royal scaliness arrives soon. I have a major bank vault that I have to have two people break into at six."

"Is that true, Mammon? Are you so busy that you would like to miss this meeting? It could benefit you as well as all of us here." A baritone voice from the door said, surprising everyone. The Horsemen and the Sins all bowed. Yugi silently gasped.

"Your Evilness! Please forgive me for my arrogance." Atem smirked.

"I will this time, only because I need your power." Atem moved into the room and everyone took a seat somewhere in the room. Atem sat in a large, comfortable chair at the head of the room. He was just a few meters away from Yugi. Yugi shivered. 'He knows I'm here, doesn't he?'

'If he did, he would have made you leave before beginning this meeting.' Mahad reassured him.

"Gentlemen, our time of greatness has come. We have bided our time for the past few millennia, and now it is time to strike. No better time than when the Mortals are self-destructing anyway. I'm sure you came up with plans while I was … away." Lucifer cleared his throat and used a magical power point to begin his speech.

"My Lord, indeed we have been making plans to achieve your dream of conquiring the Earth while you were away. We have even been trying to weaken their force of wills. Some proved easier than others, but not impossible." Atem exhaled and rolled his eyes.

"Get to the point, Lucifer."

"Ah … yes … good … Well, we propose combining our talents to create more havoc. I suggest we start in the Middle East, since they've already started out work for us, and then move towards Asia and then Europe. Once that entire continent is in war, the rest of the world shall fall." Atem nodded attentively. This sounded full proof, but they all did at this stage. He straightened up in his chair, hands folded in his lap.

"This sounds a little familiar; has this not happened in the past? And ended in defeat?" Atem asked, raising a brow.

"Well … it only makes sense to start here because we need to set the state of panic into the minds of the Western world." Atem smirked.

"I can do that with a flick of my finger. My patience is growing thin, Lucifer. Either give me a good idea or sit down." With nothing else to say, Lucifer sat back down in his seat. Atem stood and moved to the middle of the room so that he could be seen by everyone. "You have all worked together before. Unfortunatly, I cannot mess with the free will of Mortals. However," Atem raised a finger, "you can. Each one of you leads to another. Example: Amon and War have a project going on in the Middle East, as Lucifer said. But they cannot do it all! I want from what I hear, Beelzebub has started with North America and is steadly moving into Europe. Well, here's something we can do right there. Famine, you can take over for Beelzebub soon." He spun around, his hands still behind his back. "Why am I the only one thinking here?! I know you all can come up with something else!" The Horsemen and the Sins flinched at Atem's outburst. His eyes began to glow and turn to his demon form before he caught himself and calmed himself down. "The reason why Earth should be ours is because if we have Earth, then we will be one step further to conquiring Heaven." Lucifer's eyes widened. That really sounded familiar.

"Uh, your Evilness …"

"I realize that you have tried this in the past, Lucifer. However, I have one thing that you did not." They all looked at him, expecting an answer. Atem's eyes became darker as did his smirk. "I have a connection to Heaven." Yugi gasped quietly from inside the closet.

"You mean your lover?" Asmodeus said with a sly smile on his handsome face. Atem's gaze turned to him as a glare, flashing from round, normal eyes to slit for a milla-second. Asmodeus' smile immediately left his face.

"I mean my wife. Yugi has been to Heaven," he began to smirk, "and I guarantee that they will do anything to get her back. I can use her to get information from Heaven."

"There is no way in Hell, pardon the pun, that you would give her up so easily. Especially after that episode you pulled to get her back." Laviathan said, standing up with one hand in his pocket. Atem just continued to smirk.

"Correct, but she is vital to both of us, but Heaven and Hell. They need her power because they think she can overthrow me." Yugi's eyes widened. Atem had been either snooping or reading her mind. "Yugi will always belong to me, but I can use her as a ransom to get information from Heaven. Gabriel will do anything to get Yugi back," His smirk grew, "including offering himself to me. Once Gabriel is gone, Heaven will be unsecure." Yugi backed up into Mahad, hands covering her ears so that she would not hear any more.

Seeing his little mistress's condition, Mahad teleported them out of the closet and back into Atem's room. Yugi had tears in his eyes. He had no idea how evil and how far Atem was willing to go to be ruler of all the realms. "How could he …?" SHe let the question linger, not really expecting an answer from anyone.

'That is just his nature, Little Master.' Yugi quickly stood up.

"I have to warn Gabriel!" Mahad shook his head.

'That is exactly what he wants you to do. It will just make his plan easier to accomplish.' Mahad conjured up a purple hankerchif and wiped the tears from Yugi's eyes.

"Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing!" The ancient magician thought for a moment. Yugi began slowly pacing around the room, worry clearly written on his face.

'Well … there is something you can do …' Yugi looked at him. 'I have some old friends that I want you to meet.' Mahad waved his large wand and the two of them disappeared.

To be Continued …


	9. Chapter 9

Mahad took Yugi by the wrist, leading her to who knew where.

"Where are you taking me?" The masked girl asked. Her short legs had to work overtime just to keep up with the ancient magician.

'To see some friends.' Mahad telepathically answered.

"You said that before, what friends?"

'You will see.' Yugi decided not to ask any more questions; he figured he would get no more out of the Magician than he had already gotten. Eventually, he began to loose himself. Mahad was going so fast and down so many corridors that the boy began to get dizzy from all the twisting and turning. Just when Yugi thought that he was going to have an unpleasant reunion with her 'feast' from earlier, Mahad suddenly stopped. Yugi had to take a moment to collect herself. When she finally did, she noticed that they had gone all the way from Atem's royal room to the dark dungeons. Yugi felt a little disorientated. Just how fast was Mahad going? Wait … that was not what was important right now. What was important was to find out why they were down there in the first place.

"Mahad?" Yugi looked behind himself to see Mahad floating mid-air with his arms folded, as usual. The Magician nodded towards something. The girl turned around again to see a large metal cell door. It was old and had a hint of rust to it. There were demonic symbols all over it; most likely spells to keep whatever was being kept behind the door in. Yugi looked inside the cell and gasped. It was the Priests! She could tell because she recognized the past lives of Seto Kaiba, Ishizu Ishtar, and his grandfather. Yugi looked toward her escort with a questioning look. Mahad only hung his head in shame.

"Hey, what are you all doing in there?" The sound of Yugi's voice must have startled them because the Priests jumped when he spoke. Ishizu's past life gasped.

"It's her!" She had a look of hope across her face. Her lips curved into a small smile. The other Priests stood up.

"Light of the Pharaoh, what are you doing down here?" The bald Priest asked. Who did this guy remind Yugi of? Ah, she would think of that later.

"Mahad brought me down here. How long have you all been in there?" SHe was beginning to feel bad for these souls. For some reason, she felt that they should not have been there.

"Long enough for our powers to drain." The priest with the long hair said. Yugi sighed. SHe had to do something; perhaps she could get them out of there. Yugi gripped the handle of the cell door with both hands. It did not have a lock on it to indicate that it was locked. However, when she touched the old metal, her skin began to sizzle, causing Yugi to withdraw her hands in pain.

"I gotta get you guys out of here …" sHe said more to himself than to them.

"No, Young One; you need to save yourself first!" The oldest-looking Priest said.

"But … what about"-

"You are our only hope to bring Yami down again, to take his power away! You have the power of Heaven with you!" The priestess that looked like Ishizu said. Yugi just blinked at her in confusion.

"How do you know?" The priestess smiled.

"We have been watching as events unfold."

"Go on, you must return to Heaven, Lass." The priest that looked like Grandpa replied. Yugi hung her head in shame.

"I think it's too late for that … he's already set the Seven Deadly Sins along with the Horsemen of the Apocalypse upon the world …" Yugi felt such shame when saying this. All these people were counting on him, but he was just a kid … what was he supposed to do?

"Then you must return to Heaven and seek the help of seven the seven seraphs." The Grandpa Priest said again. Yugi looked at him.

"The seven what?"

"Seven seraphs; they are the highest ranking angels and will have the power to defeat the Sins." Yugi gasped. He thought Gabriel and the other Archangels were the highest ranking angels. It had never occurred to him that there might be more. Yugi's thoughts were broken as the Kaiba priest spoke.

"How do you know this?!" He asked in that arrogant tone that only a Seto could have.

"How do you not?" Grandpa Priest countered. Everyone turned their attention to Yugi when they heard him sigh.

"Okay, if I can get in touch with these seraphs, we might have a chance to save the world … again, but … what about the Horsemen?"

"The Horsemen will just have to wait; the Sins are more of a concern. You need to get as much help as possible. This should buy us some time." Ishizu's past life said, bowing her head to Yugi.

"Go quickly, and Mahad," Kaiba's past life started with a smirk on his face, "try to keep him alive if you can." Mahad responded with a small glare. Despite all his attempts, Seto's taunting did not work all that well in the first life, and they would not work now. His small glare turned into (an even smaller) smile.

'Typical Seto …' SHe thought to herself. The purple-clad Magician took Yugi by the wrist one more time as the little one looked back at the trapped priests.

In the blink of an eye, they were back in Atem's room. If there was a safe place for Yugi in Hell, it would be the Devil's room.

"Mahad, how am I going to get back to Heaven?" Yugi had no idea how she had gotten there the first time around. The Magician smiled.

'You already know how.' Yugi was really getting sick and tired of this beating-around-the-bush crap.

"Would you just for once tell me what you actually mean?! We're running out of time!" Mahad just floated in mid-air with his arms folded for a while. Yugi was about to repeat her rant when her escort finally spoke.

'Close your eyes and imagine that you are there. Your power is so great that it can take you anywhere you want to go.' He explained. Yugi raised a brow. Just think and she would go there? That sounded a little too easy. But, in desperate times, one can not question things too much.

So with a sigh, Yugi closed her eyes and thought of Heaven. SHe thought of the city of clouds, the happy people with white hair, and the warm, peaceful feeling that radiated from it. A smile crossed over Yugi's lips as she thought. SHe began to feel lighter than air. It was at this point that she knew she was back in Heaven. The girl opened her eyes and took in the peaceful setting around her. However, she was not in the same place she had appeared in Heaven before.

SHe was in front of a palace-like building. There were fountains in front of it with the water sparkling in the sunshine, creating rainbows. There was a silver glow around the building. Everything about the building just screamed majestic. Suddenly, the large, white double-doors opened to reveal Gabriel. Yugi smiled in relief to see that her new friend was alright. SHe ran straight to the Archangel and embraced him roughly in a hug. Yugi missed the look of pain that shot across Gabriel's face.

"Gabriel, you're okay!" The Archangel smiled.

"I heal very quickly. We were devising a plan to get you here and now we can get down to business." Yugi knew that already.

"But Gabriel, I need t"-

"Come, there are some people I want you to meet." The young-looking Saint took Yugi's wrist.

'That arm's gonna have a pulled muscle if everyone keeps pulling me like that …' The girl thought to herself. Gabriel spread his white wings. They were very large, towering over the both of them. Yugi could not resist; she brushed her fingertips over the feathery surface of the right wing and was stunned to see how soft they were. Gabriel's wing flapped a little bit before the Archangel hovered over the ground a little bit. Yugi was about to ask what the angel was doing, but she never got the chance; Gabriel took off with a tug into one of the long halls. Yugi had to force her short legs to keep up with the Saint.

"Where are we?"

"This is the Hall of Justice, where critical matters are taken care of." The Archangel looked back at the girl and smiled. "Congratulations, Yugi; not many people get to see this place." Yugi blinked in confusion.

"Why is that?"

"This is the Seventh Level of Heaven, the level that is closest to our Father." Yugi's eyes widened.

"You mean"-

"Ah, here we are." Gabriel landed on the silver tiled floor and opened the heavy-looking door. Inside the silver room, it looked like a normal meeting room. Yugi half expected to turn around and see Kaiba standing there with his briefcase in one hand and looking at his watch on the other. There were people around a large, circular table that covered most of the room; all wearing the same silver robe as Gabriel, their hoods concealing their identities.

"Holy Child, thank goodness you are safe." The three people that stood next to one another removed their hoods. Revealed were the Archangels, St.'s Michael, Raphael, and Anthony. Yugi looked at the Saint standing next to them.

"I've already met them."

"Not us," Yugi looked back at the three archangels when she heard one of them answer him. St. Michael nodded to the other seven robed figures around the other side of the table, "them."

"Welcome, Young One." Yugi gasped. So far, all the High Powers had been male; so it surprised her when she heard the voice that sounded female. In fact, was soft and calming. The figure at the head of the table removed her hood to reveal a beautiful woman with shimmering blonde hair and gentle green eyes. "We have been waiting for you." When she said this, the rest of the robed figures removed their hoods as well. They were all female! Most of them looked like girls Yugi's own age. Gabriel placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Yugi, meet the Seven Heavenly Virtues."

End of Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Oh, just one more thing to say: the Virtues, literally have heard every single one of them as a girl's first name.

A giggling sound came from Yugi's right. A little girl with blue hair—up in pigtails—smiled at her. She was wearing a dress that looked like a fairytale-princess outfit. Her face was round and her cheeks were rosy. She actually reminded her of Rebecca Hawkins back when she first time she met her.

"Hi, you're cute!" Yugi smiled nervously.

"Uh … th-thank you …" The little girl tilted her head to the side.

"Do you think I'm cute too?" Yugi smile increased.

"Uh … ok, sure …" The little girl with blue hair giggled. SHe was expecting another question when another voice spoke up.

"Chastity, stop embarrassing her." A girl dressed in a green elf outfit came up behind the little girl—now dubbed Chastity—and put her hands on her shoulders. She was about the same height as Yugi. SHe could see that she had brunette hair under her green hat. "Hi, I'm Humility; and I believe you've already met my sister, Chastity." Chastity giggled again. Yugi did not smile this time; she just stared at Humility's outfit. The strange girl noticed this and giggled.

"Wondering about my outfit?" Yugi found herself nodding. Humility giggled again. SHe thought she was going to explain, but some of the other girls began laughing at her, which caused her to smile once more.

"Ladies, why don't we all introduce ourselves," The woman at the head of the table said. Chastity raised her hand enthusiastically.

"I'll go first!"

"Chill, Prince; she already met you." A boy with a baseball cap on backwards over his blue hair said. He wore a blue jumpsuit and held a skateboard under his arm. Chastity folded her arms and pouted.

(There's one boy)

"You're mean!" The older girl ignored the younger.

"'Sup; I'm Diligence, but you can call me Dil." This boy was definitely a boy. He looked pretty active and sporty, but surprisingly cool in Yugi's eyes as well. He winked. And blew her a kiss, causing the girl to blush even more.

A brunette girl in a Catholic schoolgirl's outfit pushed Dil out of the way. "Hi, my name's Mercy … but you probably know me better as Patience." She smiled. Behind her, Dil folded his arms and scoffed.

"Perhaps you should practice what you preach! I wasn't done yet!" Mercy rolled her blue eyes. It was obvious to Yugi that these two did not get along very well. They seemed like total opposites.

"Now, now, no pettiness, dear sisters. I have a guest and we must make her feel at home." Said a woman that looked like … June Cleaver. This virtue wore a striped apron—one that looked like something a candy-stripier would wear—over a pink dress. She wore pink high heels and topped the outfit off with a pearl necklace around her neck. Her bright, golden hair was pulled back into a bun and the make-up on her face could not be any more perfect. She honestly looked like a fifties mother. The woman carried a basket full of pastries in one of her manicured hands.

"Here you go, dear, have a cookie. Oh, and don't eat too fast—don't want you to choke." She laughed at her own little joke. Yugi looked at the cookie in her hand and then looked at the other virtues for answers.

"Oh, this is Gen, short for Generosity." Dil answered. Gen giggled again, her hand covering her cheek.

"Oh how silly of me! Please forgive me for my rudeness." Gen's forwardness made Yugi feel a little uncomfortable. SHe was not used to it at all. To make matters worse, Gen then took a cloth from her pocket and began wiping Yugi's face, the way a mother would to her child.

"Such a dirty face." She said. The woman at the head of the table cleared her throat, clearly telling Gen that they needed to move on. "Oh, so sorry you should meet our last sister." Gen stepped toward a woman that stood next to the tallest woman at the head of the table.

She had long green hair and was dressed in a traditional Japanese kimono. She stood absolutely still and had hard green eyes that seemed to see right into Yugi's soul. If Gen had not went to stand next to her, Yugi would not have even known that the still woman was even in the room.

"My name is Temperance." She said in a monotone, emotionless voice. When her lips moved when she spoke, not another muscle dared to move at the same time. Yugi was a little intimidated by her. She stood next to the woman at the head of the table as if she was guarding the tallest woman.

"And I," finally, Yugi was going to know the name of the virtue she would most likely answer to, "am Hope. I am the leader of the Seven Seraphs." The woman was tall with golden, hair that all fell into one curl and ended at her hips. She wore a red dress that seemed to fit the role of leader. Yugi felt real peace when looking at her. Yugi finally recovered her senses and spoke.

"Y-you guys—I-I mean girls and guy—r-really are the S-Seven Heavenly Virtues?"

"The seven and only!" Dil replied.

"W-well, it's nice to meet you all. Can you help stop Yami?" Hope took a deep breath before she spoke.

"We can only cancel out the Sins. Taking away the Source's power will be up to you."

"But how do I do that?"

"Believe in yourself, little light. We shall take care of the Sins, please trust us." Yugi was getting the feeling that these chicks and boy were practically telling her to forget this holy war was happening and to just be ignorant to it.

"Wait, shouldn't I do anything to help? I-I mean, I feel like I started something …" Hope shook her head with a smile.

"Leave everything to us. We will take care of everything." Yugi's enthusiasm with her part in this war was starting to become replaced with annoyance. But giving the power these girls and guy held, it might have been better to let out a rant to Gabriel's ear than Hope's. Reluctantly, the girl made her way out of the fortress and out onto the cloudy road.

"This sucks! First they tell me they can't do this without me, then they tell me to sit back and do nothing! I wish they would make up their minds!" Yugi kicked a piece of cloud that faded in mid-air. SHe sighed and walked a few steps before coming to her park once again.

Not really caring how she arrived at her heavenly park again, the girl took a seat on the swing and just swayed to and fro for a while. A small breeze ran through her hair as she sat. After a few minutes, Yugi looked at her reflection the pond. SHe fingered the stray, white bang in her face, noticing how soft it really was. Then suddenly, something caught her eye. Yugi leaned in to get a better look at herself. SHe gasped when she saw that the other bangs were becoming white, starting at the roots and extending to the middle of the locks. Then she saw that the tip of the top spike on her head was starting to change. The magenta took on more of a pinkish hue. Yami was not going to like this.

But right now, that was the least of her worries. If she had no part in this Armageddon, then why was she here? SHe really just wanted to go home and sleep. For some reason, sleep sounded like a good idea. Just thinking of sleep was making her … sleepy. The warmth and the calm atmosphere of Heaven was slowly making the girl surrender to the spell of sleep. Yugi yawned a very deep yawn.

"Maybe I can just take a small nap" As the girl was about to fall to the cloudy ground, a pair of long, suit-cladded arms caught her.

"Yes, that is probably a good idea." A dark, sultry voice whispered in Yugi's ear. SHe knew who it was and giggled at the tickling feeling. SHe knew she was under some kind of mindless influence, but why fight it? Yami knew what was best for her, and Yami would take care of her. Yes, there was no point in fighting it.

The girl's beautiful jewel-like eyes blinked and when they opened again, she found himself in the familiar red and black colored, warm room of her dark. Yugi giggled a mindless giggle once again and fell back against the pillows. SHe looked to her right to see Yami looking at her with a funny smile on his face. Well, to Yugi's mushy mind it looked funny, but if anyone else were to see it, they would say it was an evil, sly smile. The dark lord leaned down and deeply kissed the small girl. If Yugi's mind was working properly, she might have pushed the Lord of Darkness away from her, but instead, she leaned into it and even willingly opened her mouth when Yami's forked tongue licked her bottom lip. As the girl's mouth opened, she made a loud moan when the foreign muscle began mapping it out for the first time since their blood marriage.

Yugi wanted to wrap her arms around her lover's neck, but Yami would not allow her to do so. But the girl had no problem obeying the silent command of stillness. As Yami pulled away, he took his time to look at the mindless, yet happy, look on Yugi's face. Good; Yugi was right where he wanted her to be. He nibbled on the sensitive spot on Yugi's neck, causing another round of mindless giggles.

"I told you, that tickles …" The girl was so relaxed that her words began to slur.

"But to do you like it?" Yugi made herself more comfortable and nodded. Yami smiled. "Good." With a snap of his fingers, Yugi's new clothes were gone. The girl did not seem to notice.

Yami ran his hand over Yugi's soft belly. The girl moaned in pleasure with a smile. The dark one then replaced his hand with his tongue and Yugi's moans became giggles.

"That tickles too." SHe began squirming in place. Yami did not answer. He just let his hands slide down Yugi's body to her hips, never breaking skin contact. He set himself between the teenage girl's legs and halted. Oh how he had forgotten how addicting Yugi's heat could be! Being the sadistic being that he was, the dark lord deeply inhaled the girl's scent. He loved it so much. He loved being in between Yugi's legs. He loved all that he could do. He could suck that hot, pounding erection poking him in the chin, he could nibble at the sensitively warm skin of the beautiful girl's inner thighs, and he could lick and suck on the two organs accompanied by Yugi's erection. He did all of the above.

Yugi was in bliss. Her body felt so good! Apparently, her privates were Yami's favorite parts of her body, along with her belly. At both areas the dark one had spent a long time in each section to create imminent pleasure.

"Y-Yami …" Yami did not respond, but Yugi could hear suckling noises coming from between her legs, and she could feel all the spots that Yami just had to touch. The Source of Evil had to stop himself for a second. Just this one time, he could not lose himself. He needed to focus on turning Yugi into nothing but a pile of goop … at least until the entire scheme was over. His breathing was labored as it took all his energy not to just forget his whole plan and do his bidding with the girl.

But, he could not afford to do that. Time was running out, and if he did not raise his palace by midnight of that night, than everything he had worked for over the past few weeks would have been for naught. No, he needed to have his mind focused; but as for Yugi's mind …

The girl squirmed in place as Yami once again began to suck on her bodem. SHe actually began to scoot closer, but the dark one stopped her before some major damage could happen. After a few more minutes of this blissful torture, Yami sat up, and smiled down at his little light. Yugi was right where Yami wanted her to be. The only thoughts that could process through the little one's mind at that point were only feelings of pleasure.

Knowing this, Yami unzipped his pant and pulled them down to his knees. His fiery red eyes glanced up to make sure Yugi was still lost in bliss; she was. Good, then she would not feel the pain, just the pleasure. Yami was a demon of his word; he never wanted to hurt Yugi, but this was the only way to keep the little one hidden and out of the way. Slowly, the high demon gripped Yugi's thighs under the knees and spread both milky legs apart. He could hear Yugi making cute little noises of pleasure from her spot at the head of the bed. With a smile that revealed his razor-sharp teeth, Yami pushed his painfully erect penis inside of Yugi's—still very tight—little entrance.

Hearing Yugi groan softly and by the way her body jumped a bit meant that Yugi felt a bit of pain, but was not really paying attention to it. Just to be sure, Yami stayed still for a moment. The body beneath him was moving around too much. Yami sighed and leaned down over Yugi's soft body to give her a comforting kiss on the lips. At this action, Yugi finally stopped her squirming. "Stay still, Yugi." Yugi unconsciously obeyed.

Now that the squirming can stop, Yami could enjoy this too, as long as he kept his mind clear. Instead of sitting back up and taking Yugi, as he had planned, Atem found it more enjoyable to lay his own body over Yugi's. His hands worked their way down the girl's shoulders, down her sides, and rested on her hips. The demon's mouth clamped onto that one magical spot that made Yugi make such beautiful music.

The girl cried out loudly as the one above him sucked on her neck. One hand rubbed a small nipple as the other caressed her hip. SHe knew what was happening, and she knew that she should have said

'no.' But she, for the life of her, could not figure out why. It felt so good. The rhythm of Yami sliding in and out of her very smoothly was so satisfying. Her own arms wrapped around Yami's neck, trying to dig the demon's mouth further into her skin. Yami gladly gave Yugi what she wanted. Just then, that wonderful feeling of pure bliss that sent her into a world of her own filled her body from the inside out.

"Sing for me, Angel." The last word was spoken with such venom that it almost burned right through Yugi's ears. Again, and again, and again, her area was hit. Yugi could not hold back anymore, she let go with a scream! Yami seemed to push harder.

Yami's limbs felt numb. He did not plan on satisfying himself, but it happened anyway. His tone chest rose and fell with his deep, labored breaths. He looked down to see Yugi still in her own little world. As the dark one collected himself, he had yet to pull out of the little one. He looked towards his little 'wife' as the holy girl moved her head from left to right.

"W-where am I?" Her mind was still hazy by the way her words were slurred; a sign that Yami's relaxation spell.

The Devil smiled. SHe took a look around for herself. They were no longer in Yami's room. In fact, it could be said that they were really in no place at all. They seemed to be in a world where there was nothing but white. There was no visible ground; there was no sky' there was nothing. However, there seemed to be fog floating around where Yugi was lie.

Yami knew where they were. They were in a dimension that existed between Heaven and Hell known as the middle realm, also known as the Spiritual Plain, was where spirits with unfinished business remained until said business was completed. The one thing that Yami loved about this world were the souls of people that were moving as if they were in constant slow motion. They also held looks of sad, confused, and angered looks on their faces. But unlike the souls in either Heaven or Hell, these souls were nothing but transparently white. They looked like nothing but outlines. Most that came to this world never left. Sometimes, a spirit could gather energy and cross over to the Mortal Plain, which allows them to be seen by mortal eyes, but that rarely happened.

Yugi tried to sit up, but Yami pushed her back down, keeping his strong hand in the middle of the girl's chest right before giving her a deep, controlling kiss.

"In a place where no one will find you." He kissed the girl again before he vanished from above her. Yugi tried to look around once more, but a feeling of heavy sleepiness took her over before she could get a good look.

"She'll understand why I'm doing this, I'm doing this for Yugi's own good" Yami thought.

Once Yami was gone Yugi shot up "Ah, you can't control me satan I will find Atem, I will.

'I think I can help with that'

Yugi turned to see Mahad hovering by the bed. "How can you help were trapped" Yugi said

'Don't worry, little one ill get us out, there's someone who needs to be saved'

"Who" Yugi said

Mahad smiled 'you will see, soon'

authors note: I will be updating in a few days or a week I promise


	11. Chapter 11

Once Yami was gone Yugi shot up "Ah, you can't control me satan I will find Atem, I will.

'I think I can help with that'

Yugi turned to see Mahad hovering by the bed. "How can you help were trapped" Yugi said

'Don't worry, little one ill get us out, there's someone who needs to be saved'

"Who" Yugi said

Mahad smiled 'you will see, soon'

Mahad let Yugi out of the middle realm and transported them by a door to what looked like a way to an underground dungeon. Mahad took Yugi's hand and led her down a windy stair case. Poor Yugi could hardly keep up but she also wondered who needed saving. 'Were hear' but were was here? All Yugi saw was a big door she looked at Mahad 'go on in'. So the 16 year old opened the heavy door to reveal someone chained by his hands and all beat up. He was wearing this Perfect_ but the sash was blue and he wore leather saddles

Back in heaven

The Seven Heavenly Virtues destroyed the sins and the horse man now they just hoped that Yugi would complete there mission. Gabriel was floating around Gods thrown he wondered what happened to him.

Back in hell

(Yugi's pov)

I looked at the man or spirit he was chained by his hands. I walked up to him "He's- He's A-A- Atem" I turned to Mahad 'yes, he is Atem but he also is known as God'

"WHAT MY HUSBAND IS GOD" I shouted. Mahad nodded I turned to Atem and put a hand on his cheek, tears were running down my face " I finally found you, Mahad could you un chain him please" I said

'I would be happy to, Yugi'.

I put a kiss on Atems cheek but when I started to leave I felt a tug on my arm I turned and saw Atems hand holding mine the grip got tighter, then he let go. Mahad carried his body and we were transported to Yami's thrown room 'Yugi wait here this is going to get ugly, literally'

I nodded. Mahad went behind Yami and got the devil out of Atems body and boy he was ugly. The devil was thrown up against the wall that gave Mahad enough time to put Atem back in to his body. As soon as Mahad did so Atem opened his eyes and nodded at Mahad. Atem stuck up and two white wings came out of his back, his clothes were the same as in the cell he was being held in. Atem also had a sword on his back which in my mind it made him look more sexy. The devil came down and hissed at Atem. Atem crossed his arms but he looked so calm The Fight was on for the last time GOD VS THE DEVIL! They both through punches and kicks at each other. Atem did a back flip and Kick the devil hard in the back. Atem and I locked eyes for a few seconds. "MAHAD GET YUGI OUT OF HERE! Atem shouted. He nodded and faced me 'sorry about this Yugi' his index finger went on my forehead then everything went back.

(No ones pov)

Mahad picked up Yugi and transported them to heaven. Mahad laid Yugi down on Atems King size bed. The palace of light was so beautiful room had worm colors. There was a huge library, dining room, kitchen, living room with fancy chairs and grand fire place,Atems study, and Atems huge room with fire place and couches with coffee table.

'Please Atem win your princess needs you' Mahad looked down at the sleeping girl and prayed everything would be alright.

(A few days later)

Atem won the battle He sealed satin away for ever so no one one earth would ever be faced with evil. Those who did were punished. Yugi had to be put in the hospital wing in the palace because Atem didn't want Yugi to remember anything of what happened over the last few weeks. Angles have been making a potion so Yugi wouldn't remember what happened, just that she got really sick. Atem walked into the medical room the angels bowed in respect. "Is it ready" Atem asked

All of the angels nodded. He took the potion and put it in Yugi's iv. A few hours later Yugi was completely recovered and the future looked bright for the King and Queen of heaven.

5 months later

Yugi was standing on a balcony in her's and Atem's room went she felt two strong arms wrap around her small body "You shouldn't be up its late" Atem said concerned. Yugi just smiled "I'll be fine"

Yugi turned around only to be kissed gently on the lips by her loving husband

"I know you will, but still" Atem said putting a hand on his wife's belly, gently rubbing back and forth. Atem stud up and picked his wife up bridal style carrying her in to there room for a night of love, passion, lust. Atem kissed his wife and smiled down at her. For Yugi would for ever be gods queen.

THE END

TUNE IN IM GOING TO MAYBE MAKE A SEQUEL.


End file.
